The Harmony Duelist!
by bopdog111
Summary: After losing her friends, and brother by a great evil Luna is sent to Equestria by Ancient Fairy Dragon to get stronger so she can combat it one-day. Little does she know this world being Ancient Fairy Dragon's home is known for love, and friendship. Can Luna help these ponies learn friendship, and defeat this evil?
1. Luna goes to Equestria!

**Hey guys this is a sudden shock for me too I know. But after working on 5d's for a while with my co-author Ulrich362 for a future story I had this idea so suddenly, and after thinking about it I figured why not start it? ENJOY!**

* * *

 _It had been two months ever since Z-ONE's defeat. And one of the Signers, Luna is living through a great life with her brother Leo. They two have been growing, and are staying at each other's side through out their lives living as Yusei's little brother, and sister as their parents abandoned them. On one faithful trip they have gone on a vacation where they celebrate each other, and Luna is enjoying the effort._

 _While Luna was having fun the others were proud of being together while encountering their friends. They were living in great harmony like everyone else was when something evil struck. They tried to stop them but fell. Luna was the only one left to fight looking toward her friends, and brother who's souls were taken after they lost in a duel with it, crying seeing this as the evil tried to attack her only for Ancient Fairy Dragon to block the attack._

 _Ancient Fairy Dragon seemed to have recognized it before she teleport herself, and Luna out of the world somewhere to where the evil will have to face them in one grand battle. The only way for Luna's friends, and brother to be bring back is by defeating this evil. And their is only one way how to do so._

 _That's where our story begins..._

* * *

In a white abyss was Luna with closed eyes as she heard a voice, **_"Luna. It's time for you to wake up."_** The little girl opened her eyes slowly seeing Ancient Fairy Dragon staring at her.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon...?" Luna asked slowly seeing her. "What's... happening...?"

 ** _"I am afraid we lost."_** Ancient Fairy Dragon answered. **_"That thing was just too strong to beat."_**

Luna widen her eyes before crying, "Then... that means..." Flashes of Jack, Crow, Akiza, Yusei, and Leo appeared in her eyes. "Their all gone..."

 ** _"Luna..."_** Ancient Fairy Dragon trailed off concerned.

"I... I wish I wasn't so weak!" Luna cried holding her face. "I wish I could've been stronger!"

 ** _"Luna..."_** Ancient Fairy Dragon wrapped her wings around her partner which were big but she didn't care only wanting to help Luna. **_"Their is one way..."_**

"One way...?" Luna asked with tears in her eyes. "To what...?"

 ** _"...To get them back."_** She answered.

Luna widen her eyes in shock as tears of joy started to gather.

 ** _"It's no easy task though._** ** _We must go to another dimension where that fiend is sure to find us but not in a long time. Be careful that what we will encounter will be hard obstacles to go over."_** Ancient Fairy Dragon mentioned. **_"We shall tread the path, and then only then we will defeat him sooner or longer then expected. The world we are heading is where I was born at. The magical land of Equestria, Luna. Once we go in there is no going back until we defeat that fiend. Over time you will claim the dragons of your friends to get stronger. Are you ready?"_**

Luna looked down at her hands wondering what to decide. If she accepts she can't go back to Earth until the evil is stopped for good. But if she doesn't go in it is most likely the end of all life in the universe. So with a firm smile, and eyes of determination with tears in she smiled, "Let's do it!"

Nodding Ancient Fairy Dragon meditated as they glowed bright.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters, and created harmony for all the land. To do this the eldest sister used her Unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus the two sisters maintain balance for their kingdom and their subjects. All different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished, and played in the day her elder sister brought forth but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One day, the younger Unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness - Nightmare Moon. She vowed she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom - The Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her Younger Sister, and banished her permanently on the moon. The Elder Sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon and Harmony has been maintained in Equestria in generations since."

Who read the story was a purple unicorn that has a dark purple mane with a pink stripe, while her tail is the same thing while she has purple eyes, and having on stars on her flank.

"Hmm Elements of Harmony..." The unicorn trailed off. "I know I heard of them before. But where?" Deciding to investigate she used her magic to bring the book in a saddlebag she has with her before walking off somewhere.

As she was walking three Unicorns walked in front of her, and one of them said, "There you are Twilight. Moon Dancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You want to come?"

The other two looked at Twilight hoping she would say yes to this. Unfortunately Twilight said, "Oh sorry girls. I got a lot of studying to catch up on." She galloped off to get away from them as one of them frowned, "Does that pony do ANYTHING besides Study?"

"I think she's more interest in books then friends." One of them answered before they decided to walk off feeling that Twilight isn't use of their time any longer.

While galloping Twilight muttered to herself, "I know I heard of the Elements of Harmony." She entered what looks like a library where she barged in calling, "Spike! Spike!" She sees a small purple, and green scaled baby dragon was on the ground which she remarked, "There you are. Come on help me find that old copy of 'Prediction and Prophecies'." She then notices a crushed present where Spike's tail skewered it so she asked, "What's that?"

Taking the gift from his tail he groaned, "Well it was a gift for Moon Dancer but..." Before a teddy bear fell out where it has a hole in it where cotton is getting out as it hit the floor squeaking.

Rolling her eyes Twilight told him, "Oh Spike... You know we don't have time for that sort of thing."

"But we're on a break!" Spike complained but was ignored.

Using her magic she picked up several books looking over, "No. No. No, no, no, no. Ugh... SPIKE!"

"It's over here!" He called from a ladder holding a book. Then the book was coated into an aura before it was pulled from Spike's grasp where he landed in front of Twilight who let out a cry of approval releasing her magic from the other books she picked up leaving for Spike to pick them up much to his dismay.

Checking over Twilight muttered, "Elements', 'Elements', 'E', 'E', 'E'... Ah! 'Elements of Harmony, see Mare in the Moon'?"

"'Mare in the Moon'? But that's just an old Pony's Tale." Spike remarked placing a book back to a shelf. Twilight checked over another book where she muttered, "'Mare', 'Mare', AHA!"

Now on the right page she read, "Mare in the Moon - Myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria defeated by the Elements of Harmony, and imprisoned on the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the 1,000 year the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal."

Gasping Twilight asked Spike, "Spike do you know what this means?" Spike was putting the books back with effort while the ladder was starting to give in so he answered, "No." Before falling from the ladder where he landed on Twilight's back, "Ow." Before seeing she has a scroll with her where she handed it to him, and said "Take a not please to the princess."

Jumping off her back Spike got ready to write.

"My Dear Teacher.

My continuing studies of pony magic have lead me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster-"

"Hold on." Spike interrupted seeming to struggle writing down the word. "Preci- Preci-"

Twilight decided to use a different word, "Threshold."

"Thre-" That lead to the same result.

"Uh, brink?" That only caused him to look at Twilight which made her groan, "Agh! That something really bad is about to happen!" Now understanding Spike wrote down as she continued,

"For you see the mystical mare in the moon is in fact Nightmare Moon and she's about to return to Equestria and bring with her eternal night. Something must be done to make sure this terrible Prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response, Your Faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight... Sparkle! Got it!" Spike finished writing for her.

"Great! Send it." Twilight told him.

"Now?"

"Of course."

"Uh, I don't know Twilight. Princess Celestia's getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration." Spike told her nervously. "And it's like the day after tomorrow."

Getting in Spike's face she told him, "That's just it Spike. The day after tomorrow is the 1,000th year of the Summer Sun Celebration. It's Imperative that the Princess is told right away."

Spike then started, "Impera- Impera-" Which annoyed Twilight to where she yelled, "Important!" "Ah! Okay okay." Spike relented before breathing some emerald flames which carried the letter off. "There. It's on it's way. But I wouldn't hold your breath."

"Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely." Twilight told him. "In all the years she's been my mentor she never once doubted me." Spike then burped to where it shows a new letter to which Twilight grinned, "See. I knew she would take immediate action."

Clearing his throat Spike read, "My dearest, most faithful student, Twilight. you know that I value your diligence, and that I trust you completely." Twilight let out a hum in satisfaction.

"But you simply must stop reading those dusty old books."

That got Twilight to gasp shocked.

* * *

 _With Luna, and Ancient Fairy Dragon..._

Luna appeared in some kind of grassland where it's near a town. "Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Luna asked looking around.

 ** _"I'm right here."_** Luna looked to see the transparent version of her partner floating beside her. **_"Welcome to Equestria, Luna. The place where I was born a long time ago."_**

Luna looked around Ancient Fairy Dragon's homeland seeing it is so peaceful, and so full of harmony. It is like her home before the evil struck but she understood why this place is Ancient Fairy Dragon's home world.

"It's so pretty." Luna smiled.

Ancient Fairy Dragon smiled before she sensed something to which Luna had noticed, "Hey what's wrong?" **_"I am sensing a disturbance."_** Ancient Fairy Dragon answered. **_"Like something... evil."_**

"Evil?" Luna asked anxiously.

 _ **"Yes. I feel like I met it before but I'm not sure."**_ Ancient Fairy Dragon answered nodding. _**"Just in case we better go check it out. Be careful several of the citizens here will be alarmed with your presence as you are a human here."**_

"Why, what are the citizens here?" Luna asked her confused.

Her answer came to her when she sees a pink earth pony mare came trotting to her. The pony has a poofy pink mane along with pink mane, and has several multi color balloons on her flank.

"Um... Hi?" Luna have a sheepish wave.

The mare gasped real loudly before shooting off like a bullet somewhere.

"...Guess that's what you meant." Luna told Ancient Fairy Dragon rubbing her head.

 _ **"Yeah several things more then that Luna."**_ Ancient Fairy Dragon told her shaking her head. _**"Be careful though in case things get intense okay?"**_

Luna nodded understanding the situation as she walked to the town being careful.

* * *

 _With Twilight, and Spike..._

"My Dearest Twilight

There is more to a pony's life then studying. So I am sending you to check on the Summer Sun Celebration festivities on the location this year. Ponyville. And I also got another task for you to do. Make some friends."

Twilight groaned at what she heard from Spike on top of a golden carriage being lead by two white Pegasus wearing Golden Armor flying to a town.

"But look on the bright side Twilight." Spike told her trying to lighten the mood. "The princess arranged for us to stay at the library. Doesn't that make you happy?"

Twilight did smile, and did become happy though not in the way Spike was looking for, "Yes. Yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right. I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then head to the library to find some proof on Nightmare Moon's return."

"Then... When will you make friends Twilight? The princess said." Spike asked.

Twilight merely rolled her eyes saying, "Spike she said to check on preparations, I am her student, and will do my best on my royal duty. But the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends."

They landed as the Pegasus neigh while Twilight mentioned to them, "Thank you sirs."

"Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about." Spike mentioned to Twilight before they see the same mare Luna encountered trotting to them seem to be holding some decorations. "Come on Twilight just try."

Twilight looked at the mare before saying nervously, "Uh... Hello?"

The mare only made the same gasp she made to Luna before shooting off like a bullet.

"...Well that was... interesting." Twilight remarked bluntly which Spike sighed at before they walked off.

* * *

Arriving at the town Luna looked around in awe seeing the townspeople were ponies out of Pegasus, Unicorns, and Earth Ponies.

"Wow... A town full of ponies." Luna said in awe. "It's hard to believe your home is so peaceful."

 _ **"There's more to it the more you stay here."**_ Ancient Fairy Dragon told Luna nodding. _**"You'll have to get use to it for a while until the evil is stopped."**_

Luna was not looking at where she's going before she bumped into somebody (Or somepony in their case.) "Oh I'm so sorry!" Luna called to the pony she bumped into which was Twilight. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh... Yeah I'm perfectly alright." Twilight answered sarcastically brushing herself off from the dirt. Seeing who bumped into her Twilight's eyes widen, "Hey wait a second who are you?"

"Oh... I am Luna. Hi." Luna answered with a smile.

"Oh wow." Spike said seeing her before asking, "Hey no offense but what are you?"

"Oh I'm human." Luna answered to them. "I just arrived here courtesy of my partner, and I want to settle here."

"Your partner?" Spike asked before Luna notices him.

"Oh wow! A baby dragon!" Luna cried picking him up startling him before hugging him cooing, "You are SO cute!"

"Well well well." Spike smirked proudly at Twilight's direction who rolled her eyes. "I am Spike by the way young lady."

"And I am Princess Celestia's most faithful student Twilight Sparkle." Twilight introduced.

Ancient Fairy Dragon looked like she heard the name 'Princess Celestia' before but can't put her talon on it. It had been a while since she last visited her hometown which was Equestria which was roughly about nearly 10,000 Millennium before she was capture by the Dark Signers, and their Earthbound Immortals.

Deciding to look into this she told Luna, _**"Luna go with them."**_ When Luna gave her a confused look she explained, _**"I feel like I heard of 'Princess Celestia' before, and I think she can lead us to her so we can meet her personally."**_

Understanding Luna nodded before requesting, "You two won't mind if I accompany you two?" Twilight looked like she was about to say no until Spike called, "Yes! Yes you can!" Twilight gave him a look before sighing, "Very well then Luna. You can come along. Me, and Spike were gonna go look at the preparations on the Summer Sun Celebration."

"The what?" Luna asked confused.

"It is a celebration to where we celebrate the sun on the longest day here in honor of Princess Celestia." Twilight explained rolling her eyes. "And she sent me to check on preparations, and I am also suppose to warn her of Nightmare Moon's return."

"Come on Twilight the Princess told you that it's an old pony's tale." Spike told her.

Ancient Fairy Dragon however told Luna, _**"Luna this 'Nightmare Moon', Twilight mentioned must be the evil I have sensed sometime ago. We better keep our eyes out for her."**_

Luna nodded understanding as the three walked off to the first step.

* * *

 _Step 1: Banquet Preparations_

"Sweet Apple Acres." Spike told them the location as they walked to an apple farm.

"YEE-HAW!"

They turned to see a orange Earth pony mare with three apples on her flank, a bright orange tail, and mane while having on a cowboy hat as well. They see her galloping to a tree full of apples before bucking it to where the apples fell down in baskets she set up.

"That's amazing." Luna said in awe seeing that.

Twilight sighed, "Let's get this over with."

They walked over to her where Twilight introduced, "Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle." Right before the mare started to shake her hand very fast.

"Well howdy do there Miss Twilight! A pleasure making your acquaintance!" The mare smiled shaking Twilight's hoof. "I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do love making new friends!"

Twilight looked surprised saying, "Friends... I um actually..."

"Hello there miss Applejack." Luna smiled to her. "I am Luna."

Applejack turned to her asking, "Hey what are you?"

"I am a human miss Applejack." Luna smiled. "Don't worry I won't harm you."

Applejack merely smiled, "Ah well sugarcube, Ah appreciate the formality but please call ma Applejack okay?" Luna nodded understanding as Spike helped Twilight shook her hoof as he giggled a bit which Twilight rolled her eyes.

"So what can Ah do ya for?" Applejack asked them.

Twilight cleared her throat, "Well actually I am here to supervise for the Summer Sun Celebration, Your in charge of the food?"

Applejack nodded smiling, "We sure as sugar are. Would you care to sample some?" Luna felt her tummy growling which she blushed, "Uh I am a little hungry."

Hearing that Twilight sighed, "As long as it doesn't take too long." With that Applejack rang a bell calling out, "Soup's on everypony!"

Hearing a stampede they turned to see Earth Ponies both mare, and stallion alike came rushing to them taking them to a table. Once settled Applejack said, "Now why don't ah introduce you all to the Apple Family?"

As plates, and dishes stack in front of them Applejack mentioned, "This here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apple, Apple at the Crisp..." She took a moment to catch her breath before finishing, "Big Macintosh, Applebloom, and Granny Smith."

The last one was an elderly Earth Pony mare, with an apple pie on her flank, a apple bandana on around her neck, and having white mane, and tail.

"Up, and up em Granny Smith." Applejack called to her. "We got guests."

Granny Smith woke up asking, "Uh wha? Soup's on? I'm coming, I'mma coming." "Well I say you all are already part of the family." Applejack smiled making Twilight widen her eyes.

Twilight chuckled nervously, "Well, I can see the food situation is handled so we'll be on our way."

"Aren't you gonna stay, and eat for brunch?" Asked a small yellow filly mare that has a red mane, and tail with no symbol on her flank along with a ribbon that looks like is about to cry.

"Yeah of course we can." Luna smiled ruffling her head making the filly giggle. "After all I am hungry."

Twilight looked on before saying, "Fine." That made the Apple Family cheer at this.

* * *

 _Step 2: Weather Control_

They were walking to the next step with Luna eating a piece of apple pie with a smile while Twilight with a full belly groaned, "Ah... I ate too much pie."

Spike checked over the list saying, "There's suppose to be a Pegasus named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds."

Luna after finishing her pie looked at the sky seeing clouds were in the sky as Twilight asked, "Well it looks like she's not doing a very good job isn't she?" Before something crashed into Luna into a pile of mud.

They looked to see a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane, and tail with a cloud with a lightning bolt with rainbow color on her flank have crashed into her started chuckling nervously, "Hehe... Uh excuse me?"

Luna wiped the mud off her groaning, "Great just perfect. This was pair of new clothing."

"Ah let me help ya." The Pegasus mentioned bringing a cloud over her where she bounced on it making it rain as they looked see Luna is soaked, and shivering a bit while she is in relief knowing her Duel Disk, and Duel Board are water proof, and her deck is still dry. Resisting the edge to laugh the Pegasus said, "Oops. I guess I over did it. Um uh... How bout this?"

Creating a small tornado she wrapped it around Luna calling, "My own very patented Rainblow Dry! No no no need to thank me." She sees that Luna's hair is poof out while her cloths look like a mess.

Unable to hold it any longer the Pegasus started laughing with tears in her eyes as Spike joined her laughing all the way.

Luna looked over, and sighed "Aw man." Rolling her eyes Twilight said, "Let me guess: Your Rainbow Dash." The Pegasus snapped to attention calling, "The one of only! Why you heard of me?"

"We heard that your suppose to be keeping the sky clear!" Twilight clarified. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and Princess Celestia sent me to check on the weather." Rainbow Dash was laying on a cloud saying dismissing, "Yeah yeah that will be a snap. I'll be done in a bit. Just as soon as I'm done practicing."

"For what?" Luna asked confused.

Rainbow Dash called, "The Wonderbolts!" They turned to see what she was pointing at which shows three Pegasus in cool uniforms. "Their gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow! And I'm gonna show em my stuff!"

Twilight smirked however, "THE Wonderbolts?"

"Yeah!"

"The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?"

"That's them!"

"Please! They never accept a Pegasus who can't keep the sky cleared for one measly day."

"Hey! I could clear this sky ten seconds flat!" Rainbow Dash yelled offended.

"Prove it." Twilight dared.

Accepting the challenge Rainbow Dash sped off as they looked on in awe seeing rainbow Dash bucking the clouds causing them to vanish in her attacks, "What did I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I never leave Ponyville hanging."

Luna started clapping which made Rainbow Dash smirked feeling pride in her chest bowing, "Thank you thank you. Uh what are you really?" "Oh I am Luna, miss Rainbow Dash." Luna answered. "I just arrived here."

"Miss? I like the gesture gal but just call me Rainbow Dash okay?" Rainbow Dash smiled which made Luna nodded before the Pegasus started laughing at the face Twilight is making. "Haha you are a laugh Twilight. You should've seen the look on your face. I can't want to hang out some more." Before she fly out.

"She's amazing!" Spike gaped which made Luna nod in agreement before Twilight walked off to get the next step down.

* * *

 _Step 3: Decorations_

They arrived at some kind of building where they see decorations all around.

"Wow their so pretty." Luna said in awe looking around.

Spike noticed something, and gaped "Beautiful."

"Yes the decor is coming along quite nicely." Twilight smiled seeing no-one else. "This outta be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed."

"Not the decor. Her." Spike clarified as he pointed to where they see a white unicorn mare with a combed purple mane, and tail with three diamonds on her flank looking over several ribbons.

"No. No. No. No. Augh! Goodness no." The unicorn grunted as Spike got all gaga seeing her.

"How are my spines? Are they straight?" Spike asked flexing his scales.

Twilight only sighed as Luna walked to the unicorn asked, "Excuse me miss?" "Just a moment please I'm 'in the zone' as it is." The unicorn told her before smiling tying a red ribbon on her target. "Ah sparkle always does the trick doesn't it? Why Rarity you are a talent."

Turning to Luna she asked, "Now um what can I do for-AAAAAHAHA!" She noticed Luna's messed up clothes, and puffy hair crying out shocked. "Oh my stars darling! What happened to your attire, and coiffure!?"

"Huh you mean my hair?" Luna asked noticing Rarity calling out.

"It's a long story." Twilight told Rarity. "But we're here to check on the decorations, and we'll be out of your hair."

"Out of MY hair? What about HER hair?" Rarity asked pushing Luna somewhere.

"H-Hey where are we going?" Luna asked startled at this as Spike begun to follow with hearts in his eyes as Twilight rolled her eyes following them.

Sometime later Rarity was dressing Luna in several clothes that she made. "Let's see here. No. Too green. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too shiny." Rarity said before Luna came in seeing to wearing a dress that matches her hair color while having some emeralds on it. "Now go on my dear you said about where your from."

"Well uh... My partner got me here from this place called Earth." Luna told her as Rarity used her magic to levitate a comb to combed through Luna's hair. "It's a long story."

"So what species are you darling?" Rarity asked her.

"I am a human Miss Rarity." Luna answered.

"Miss? Well thank you for the manners young lady but do call me Rarity." Rarity smiled at her. "But tell me what age are you really?"

"11 ma'am." Luna answered getting a surprised look from Rarity.

"11 years old? Now this is quite promising." Rarity smiled before frowning, "EMERALDS!? What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!"

While she trotted off Luna looked over the dress she has on before looking at her old clothes placing them in her bag telling the two, "We should get going."

"Oh yeah." Twilight nodded agreeing as they walk off as Spike stared off.

* * *

 _Step 4: Music_

Spike still couldn't get his mind off Rarity as she asked, "Wasn't she wonderful?"

"Focus casanova." Twilight told him. "What's next?"

"Uh?" Spike checked over the list saying, "Music. It's the last one."

Luna smiled at that. "Music. One of my favorite hobbies."

They heard some chirping which sounds like a rhythm causing them to look at each other before going over seeing a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane, and pink tail with butterflies on her flank as she looked over some birds were chirping though a Blue Jay was sounding off.

"Oh dear um everyone please stop for a minute." The Pegasus said in a quiet, and kind tone before going to the Blue Jay saying, "Excuse me sir no offense but your rhythm is just a teeny tiny bit off."

The Blue Jay nods understanding as the Pegasus fly back, and said "Okay everybody. A one, a two. A one, two, three-"

"HELLO!"

Startled the Pegasus yelped as the birds scurried off. The Pegasus turned to see Twilight was waiting. "Oh my I'm so sorry! I didn't mind to frighten your birds. I just came to check on the Music, and it sounded wonderful."

The Pegasus landed as she kept quiet shyly which made Twilight said awkwardly, "I'm Twilight Sparkle."

The Pegasus still kept quiet.

"What's your name?" Twilight asked her.

"Um... My name is..." The Pegasus muttered her name.

"Sorry what was that?"

"Um... My name is..."

"Didn't quite catch that."

The Pegasus only whimpered. Twilight sees the Birds fly back to the tree which she said, "Well um... It looks like your birds are back. So I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work."

The Pegasus only whimpered again which Twilight decided to just leave. From her mane the Pegasus sees Spike, and Luna were stepping out from the bush, and Twilight told them, "Well that was easy."

Gasping the Pegasus cried, "A baby dragon, and new animal!" She flew where Twilight jumped back as the Pegasus cooed, "I never seen any of them before! Their so cute!"

"Well well well." Spike smirked to Twilight proudly who rolled her eyes.

"Uh... Thanks ma'am." Luna blushed.

"Oh my they can talk!" The Pegasus said smiling. "Seeing a talking baby dragon, and a new animal talk is just so incredible that-I don't know what to say!" Having enough Twilight levitated Spike to her back, and said "Well sorry but we need to get going!" Walking out with Luna following.

The Pegasus stopped in front of Spike following them. "Wait! What are their names?"

"I'm Spike." Spike answered.

"And I am Luna ma'am." Luna smiled. "And I'm a human."

"Hi Spike. Hi Luna. I'm Fluttershy." The Pegasus introduced herself. "Wow a talking dragon, and a human. And what do dragons talk about?"

"Well what do you want to know?" Spike asked her.

"Absolutely everything." Fluttershy answered which made Twilight groaned knowing this was gonna be a long day.

"Well I first started out as a cute little green, and purple egg..."

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

"...And that is the entire story of my entire life right up until today." Spike finished to a listening Fluttershy, and a impressed Luna as they arrived at a library. "Want to hear about today?"

"Oh yes please." Fluttershy smiled.

That was when Twilight had enough, "I am so sorry! But how we did get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while I'm here at Ponyville, and my poor dragon needs his sleep."

"No I don't-" Spike was dropped by Twilight as she said in a baby voice, "Ah wook at that. He's so sweepy he can't keep his wittle balwence."

Fluffershy tricked picked up Spike in her forearms saying, "Poor thing we should get him to bed."

She tried to enter but Twilight quickly took Spike in her forearms, and pushed Fluttershy out saying, "Yes yes we'll get right on it." Closing the door in her face.

The room in the house was dark as Spike glared at Twilight saying, "Rude much?"

"Sorry Spike, but I have to convince to the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming." Twilight told him. "And we're running out of time. I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of CRAZY ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now where's the light?"

Suddenly the light was snapped on.

"SURPRISE!"

Luna jumped looking around seeing that ponies were surrounding them. Twilight looked surprised before groaning. Then the pink mare appeared calling, "Surprise! Hi I'm Pinkie Pie, and threw this party just for you two! Were you two surprise? Were you two? Huh, huh, HUH?"

"Y-Yeah I am." Luna answered still surprised.

"VERY surprised. Library's are suppose to be quiet!" Twilight groaned with an annoyed tone.

Pinkie Pie merely smiled, "What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring. You see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all, hello, and I was all," She made the same gasp she pulled on Luna, and Twilight. "Remember? You see I never saw you before, and if I never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know every pony, and I mean every pony in Ponyville, and if you're new, then it meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, and I had an idea, and that's why I went," She gasped again as Twilight drink from a straw. "I'll just throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville. See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!"

Luna smiled seeing that Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and even Fluttershy have joined in the party.

Hearing some hissing they looked to see Twilight seems like in pain as her face is getting red, "Twilight? Are you okay?" Then a train horn sounded off as Twilight ran up-stairs with her mane, and tail on fire.

Luna looked as Pinkie Pie smiled, "Aw she's so happy she's crying!" Luna picked up the bottle Twilight poured, and frowned, "Hot Sauce. No wonder." Pinkie Pie's hoof appeared pushing to pour some of the sauce on a cupcake. Pinkie Pie then popped the Hot Sauce covered Cupcake in her mouth making everyone stare at her shocked as Luna groaned, "Oh yuck."

"What? This is good." Pinkie Pie told her seeming to not be fazed by the spiciness.

Luna only shake her head as Ancient Fairy Dragon told her, _**"I know ponies like her are always reckless when it comes to sweets but not that much."**_

"Ah anyway sugarcube where are you from really?" Applejack asked her.

Luna blushed, "Well I am from Earth. Some town far away from here."

"So Luna right? Did you come here to celebrate the Summer Sun Celebration?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"Well. It's a long story." Luna told them. "You see back at home... I'm alone now."

"Alone!?" Rarity asked shocked as the others looked shocked.

"Well-"

"Hey guys come on!" Spike called wearing a lamp cover as a hat. "It's time to watch the sun rise!"

* * *

Soon they made it to town hall where they met Rarity.

Luna was wearing her dress as a mean to celebrate as the mayor walked to the front saying, "Fillies, and gentlecolts! As mayor of Ponyville it is my great pleasure, to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!"

The ponies cheered as she continued, "In just a few moments we will witness the magic of the Sunrise, and celebrate this the longest day of the year! And now it's is time for us to introduce the ruler of this land..." While she continued Twilight looked up seeing stars flew into the moon as the pony on it vanished as Ancient Fairy Dragon tensed which Luna noticed, "Hey what's wrong?"

 ** _"I sense something evil has just appeared."_** Ancient Fairy Dragon answered. _**"And I have a feeling I know it somehow."**_

"...Princess Celestia!" The mayor cried snapping Luna from her thoughts as Rarity pulled a rope to where it shows from a curtain showing nothing. The ponies started to talk to each other as the mayor said nervously, "Now now their must be a reasonable explanation about this."

Then a dark purple sparking mist appeared from the spot as the ponies cried out from shock as the mist took shape. It transformed into a black pony where it is a Unicorn/Pegasus hybrid where it has black wings, a necklace with a crescent moon on it, a blue helmet on her head, while she has dark purple mist as her mane, and tail and to complete has a crescent moon on her flank.

Luna looked up at the mare in shock as Ancient Fairy Dragon warned her, _**"Be careful Luna. I sense this pony is completely evil."**_

"Oh my beloved subjects." The mare smirked looking around. "It's been so long since I last seen your precious little, sun-loving faces."

"What have you done to our princess!?" Raindow Dash demanded trying to attack the mare only for Applejack to hold her back.

"Whoa... Easy nelly." Applejack grunted.

The mare chuckling evilly asking, "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

"Ooh! Ooh! More guessing games! Um...Pokey Smokes! How about Queen Meanie? No! Black Snooty! Black Snooty—" Applejack stuffed a cupcake in Pinkie Pie's mouth making her to keep quiet as the party pony let out muffled noises.

"Doesn't my crown no longer count since I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" The mare asked the crowd. "Didn't you record the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I do!" They turned to Twilight who answered, "And I know who you are. Your the Mare of the Moon: Nightmare Moon!"

The ponied gasped hearing this info as the mare now known as Nightmare Moon smirked, "Well, well, well, somepony who remembers me. Then you must also know why I'm here."

"Your here too.. Too..." Twilight could not bring herself to say it.

Nightmare Moon only chuckled, "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" She started laughing wickedly as lightning bolts were heard as Luna looked tensed.

Yeah things took a turn for the worse.

* * *

 **And that is all for our first chapter here at this story! Next time on Harmony Duelist will be Luna, and friends finding the Elements of Harmony to defeat Nightmare Moon once again, and hopefully free Princess Celestia from where she is. And also Nightmare Moon will also challenge Luna to a duel. Can Luna win against the Mare of the Moon? Be sure to review!**


	2. Luna vs Nightmare Moon!

**Hey guys after seeing how this gotten favorites, and follows I decide to do the next chapter. Hope you like the choice of deck I given Nightmare Moon! ENJOY!**

* * *

Nightmare Moon's maniacal laughter echoed throughout the town hall upon her appearance due to being freed from her seal Princess Celestia placed on her. Luna stared on Nightmare Moon wondering how to combat her since she doesn't think Nightmare Moon might be a duelist. This reminds her of when she fight, and defeating Zeman the Ape to free Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Seize her!" The mayor cried to the guards. "Only she knows where the Princess is!"

The guards charged at Nightmare Moon attempting to capture her as she noticed, "Stand back you foals!" Using her magic she uses lightning to attack the guards pushing them back as she laughed wickedly.

Using her mist she flew out to escape as Rainbow Dash freed herself from Applejack's grip, and fly out to chase her. "Come back here!" She looked toward the mist flaying off asking herself, "Night time... forever?"

She notices Twilight with Spike, and Luna running off as she asked herself, "Where are they going?"

* * *

 _At the Golden Oaks Library..._

Twilight was using her magic to levitate some books to her as Luna looked through the selves while Spike was trying to find what their looking for as well. "Elements, elements, elements!" Twilight grunted not finding the book she's looking for. "How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony!?"

"And just what ARE the Elements of Harmony!?" Rainbow Dash suddenly got in Twilight's face. "And how do you know of Nightmare Moon's return!? Are you a spy!?"

Applejack pulled her back saying, "Shimmer down Sally. She ain't no spy but she knows what's going on. Don't you Twilight?" Twilight looked to Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy who seemed to be waiting for a explanation. After everything their seeing right now Twilight does owe some explaining since after all she knows what is really happening right now.

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only thing that can stop here." Twilight explained to them. "I don't know where they are, what they are, I don't even know what they do."

"Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." Luna sees a book by that title.

"How did you find that!?" Twilight asked in shock galloping over.

"I looked under 'e'." Luna explained to her.

Sweatdropping Twilight said, "Oh." Pulling the book out, and opening it she read, "There are six Elements of Harmony, but only 5 are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty. The six Element is a complete mystery. It it said that the last location of the five Elements was in the ancient castle of the Royal Pony sisters."

Unaware to them a purple mist was listening on them before flying off.

"It is located in what is now..." Twilight trailed off before widening her eyes in horror.

* * *

 _"..._ THE EVERFREE FOREST!?"

That was the ponies reactions to a forest that looked dark, and mysterious. Luna looked at this forest in wonder before taking out one of her signature Field Spells, Ancient Forest. Looking at the Everfree Forest she sees a resemblance between both the card, and the real forest.

"Uh... What's that your holding?" Rainbow Dash asked seeing the card.

Luna hearing that turned to see the six ponies were looking at the card in confusion, curious looks were planted on their faces. "This is a card. Their kind of like a thing back at where I'm from to fight, or have fun."

"How can something like that can be fun?" Twilight asked her. "The picture looks like the Everfree Forest."

"I'll explain later we better get the Elements of Harmony." Luna told them which made the group nod in agreement.

"Well let's go!" Pinkie Pie cried with a joy smile getting ready to start trotting to the forest.

"Not so fast!" Twilight cried stopping her as they turned to her. "I appreciate the help you all brought but I really need to do this alone."

"No can do sugarcube. We can't let a friend of our's like you do this alone." Applejack smiled to her. "We're sticking to you like caramel on a Candy Apple."

As she said this the ponies trotted into the forest as Pinkie Pie smiled, "Especially if their are candy apples in there!" That made Luna, and Twilight look at her with raised brows. "What? Those things are good!" Pinkie Pie trotted in the forest as Luna joined as Twilight sighed walking in to join them.

* * *

"Hey have any of you ever been here before?" Luna asked rubbing her arms.

"Ugh no darling." Rarity answered with disgust in her voice. "Just look at it! It's dreadful!"

"Not to mention it ain't Natural." Applejack shuddered looking around. "Folks say it don't work the same as Equestria."

As they were talking the purple mist left from Nightmare Moon entered a cliff below them.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Twilight asked Applejack.

"Noooopony knows." Rainbow Dash smirked acting all scary which works on Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Luna, and Rarity as she slowly creep up to them. "And you know why?"

Applejack rolled her eyes, "Rainbow quit it."

Rainbow Dash ignored her, "Because every pony who has ever come here... Has never... Come... OUT!" The yell startled the three as Luna yelped a bit before cliff gave out as everyone screamed falling off as Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy were the only one's safe due to their wings. "Fluttershy quick!"

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness." Fluttershy said panicking as she, and Rainbow Dash flew down to help them.

Luna screamed as they kept on falling before she widen her eyes calling out, "I summon Shining Angel!" A man with golden angel wings appeared grabbing her, and flapping his wings to keep them airborne as they looked seeing that Rainbow Dash gotten Pinkie Pie, while Fluttershy has Rarity as they looked seeing Applejack is sliding to Twilight who was struggling at the cliff.

"Hold on! Imma coming!" Applejack cried grabbing Twilight's hooves with her own.

"Applejack what do I do!?" Twilight cried panicking.

Applejack soon sees something, and answered, "...Let go."

"Are you CRAZY!?" Twilight yelled.

"No Ah ain't. I promise you'll be safe." Applejack told her.

Twilight only yelled, "That's not true!"

"Listen here what I'm saying here is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." Applejack gave a smile of comfort to her.

Twilight closed her eyes before letting go screaming before Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash both caught her as they dropped a bit as Fluutershy said, "Sorry girls I'm not use to carry anything else more then a bunny or two."

They soon see the Shining Angel, Luna summoned who vanished. "Hey who was that?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"Oh I'll tell you later." Luna answered. "I promise once we stop Nightmare Moon I'll explain everything."

They all nodded as they walked off where the mist flew to a sleeping animal before it roared.

* * *

"You sure were pretty fast there Rainbow Dash." Luna smiled at the fast Pegasus who gave her a smirk.

"Of course I am. I am the fastest Pegasus of all of Equestria." Rainbow Dash smirked at her bragging.

"Well I am grateful to you Rainbow but-" A stomp interrupted Twilight as they looked to see a lion with bat wings, and a scorpion tail was in there way. "A Manticorn!"

The Manticorn roared as Twilight looked serious, "We have to get past him!" While Fluttershy looked concerned.

They charged as Rarity bucked it, "Take that you ruffian!" Before it roared at her which poof her mane which she cried, "My hair!" Before realizing the Manticorn was in front of her as she yelped galloping off.

"Wait." Fluttershy called softly.

The Manticorn chased Rarity before Applejack jumped on it which she called "YEE-HAW! Get along little doggy!" As the Manticorn tried to make her get off.

"Wait." Fluttershy called a little louder.

After he threw Applejack off him the Manticorn looked to see Rainbow Dash was speeding to him, and around him to make a colorful tornado until the Manticorn used his tail to smack her off.

"Rainbow!" Luna cried as the Pegasus was stopped in front of her.

The other ponies looked at the Manticorn who growled as they charged at him ready too-

"WWWAAAIIITTT!" Fluttershy cried stepping in the way causing them to stop. Turning to the Manticorn with a soft smile Fluttershy walked up to it who growled attempting to claw her before she said softly, "Shh... Shh... It's okay." She nuzzled her head against one of his paws. The Manticorn then frowned revealing that he had a thorn in his paw as Fluttershy frowned, "Oh you poor poor little baby."

"Little?" Rainbow Dash asked in disbelief.

"Now this might hurt for just a second." Fluttershy smiled before pulling the thorn off which the Manicorn roared grabbing her.

"FLUTTERSHY!" They all cried out.

What they didn't expect for the Manticorn to lick Fluttershy again, and again while purring softy as she giggled, "Oh your just a little ol baby kitty aren't you? Yes you are. Yes you are."

Seeing the Manticorn is no longer in the way everyone walked passed him as Twilight turned to Fluttershy who followed them before asking, "How did you know about the thorn?" "I didn't. Sometimes we just have to show a little bit of kindness." Fluttershy smiled which made Twilight think of something before following her.

Unaware to them the thorn turned to the purple mist before shooting off.

* * *

"Ugh my eyes need a rest from all this icky muk." Rarity groaned seeing the forest is dirty before the trees covered the moon. "...And I didn't mean that literally."

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces, and we wouldn't even know it." Twilight told them unaware the purple mist sneaked pass them.

While they were walking the mist flew into a tree as Luna groaned, "Oh man... I stepped in something." Seeing mud on her shoes. Fluttershy widen her eyes before screaming. "Fluttershy it's only mud." Luna said before seeing one of the trees have a monster face which she screamed at.

The other ponies screamed seeing they were surrounded by trees that have monster faces... all except one party pony. Hearing laughter they see Pinkie Pie was laughing at one of the faces as Spike cried, "Pinkie Pie get away from there!"

"Oh you sillies xdon't you see?" Pinkie Pie asked as music begun to start.

 **(Song: Giggle at the Ghosties)**

 **Pinkie Pie**

When I was a little filly and the sun was going down...

 **Twilight Sparkle** : Tell me she's not...

 **Pinkie Pie**

The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown...

 **Rarity** : She is.

 **Pinkie Pie**

I'd hide under my pillow From what I thought I saw But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way To deal with fears at all

 **Rainbow Dash** : Then what is?

 **Pinkie Pie**

She said, "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall Learn to face your fears You'll see that they can't hurt you Just laugh to make them disappear." Ha! Ha! Ha!

(Once of the faces of the trees vanished)

 **Ponies, Luna, and Spike** : [gasp]

 **Pinkie Pie**

So, giggle at the ghostly Guffaw at the grossly Crack up at the creepy Whoop it up with the weepy Chortle at the kooky Snortle at the spooky And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh... Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh!

 **(Song end)**

After the song ended everyone was on the ground laughing their hearts out as the mist flew off.

* * *

After the incident with the faces they walked off to continue their trek to find the Elements of Harmony until they reached a river that looked wild. "How are we suppose to cross this?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Luna do you have anything to help us get across?" Twilight asked the girl.

Luna shook her head, "I'm afraid not."

Hearing some sobbing they walked to see a purple sea serpent with a gold mane, and half of a mustache crying, "Oh what a world! What a world!" "Uh excuse me sir why are you crying?" Luna asked him gently.

"Well I don't know. One minute I was here minding my own business when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just wisked pass me, and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off. And now I look simply horrid!" He splashed which caused everyone to be soaked.

"Oh give me a break." Rainbow Dash grunted in annoyance.

"That's what all this fuss is about?" Applejack asked in disbelief.

"Why of course it is! How could you be so insensitive!?" Rarity asked stepping to the sea serpent. "Oh just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales."

The sea serpent sniffed, "I know."

"Your expertly coiffed mane." Rarity smiled seeing this.

"Oh, I know, I know!" The sea serpent smiled back.

Rarity continued, "Your fabulous manicure."

The sea serpent agreed. "It's so true!"

Rarity then frowned, "All ruined without your beautiful mustache." That was when the Sea Serpent started breaking down, "It's true, I'm hideous!

"I cannot have this crime against fabulosity go uncorrected!" With that she grabbed one of the Sea Serpent's scales, and pulled it off in one tug causing him to yelp in pain as she raised the scale.

"Rarity what are you-"

SLICE!

The ponies, Luna, and Spike widen their eyes as the sea serpent cried out shocked as it was shown that Rarity sliced a part of her tail off though thankfully it's only hair.

Using her magic Rarity levitated her slice tail to wrap around the spot the sea serpent's mustache was cut off before he started laughing with joy, "Ohohohoho! My mustache! How wonderful!"

"You look smashing." Rarity smiled at this.

Spike stepped up said, "Rarity... Your tail..." "Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back." Rarity added smiling. Rainbow Dash whispered to Twilight, "So would the mustache."

Twilight soon sees the river has calmed down, and gasped "We can cross now. Let's go." The sea serpent suddenly raise his body creating a bridge for them, "Allow me." They all jumped on the humps crossing the river as the mist flew off.

* * *

The group arrived at a bridge where a castle was shown looking like it's in ruins as Twilight smiled, "There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it!"

She started to gallop off as Applejack cried, "Twilight, wait for us!" "We're almost there. Whoa!" Twilight yelped as she nearly slipped to where the bridge was destroyed as Luna helped pull her back up, "Are you okay Twilight?"

"Yeah thanks for that Luna." Twilight smiled.

"What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" Rainbow Dash asked smirking. They see the with the bridge gone they can't get across as Pinkie Pie sighed, "Now what?" Rainbow Dash smiled to her, "Duh." Reminding her of her wings she flew to reattached the bridge as Pinke Pie smiled, "Oh yeah."

As Rainbow Dash get to work on reattaching the bridge she heard a voice calling to her, "Rainbow..." Looking around Rainbow Dash demanded, "Who's there?" The voice replied, "Rainbow..."

Getting in a fighting stance Rainbow Dash yelled, "I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!"

The voice told her, "We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria."

 **"** Who?"

"Why, you, of course."

"Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, ever!"

"No, Rainbow Dash. We want you to join us, The Shadowbolts." The voice revealed itself to be three Pegasus wearing identical black uniforms. "We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent-"

"Yep."

"Swiftest-"

"Yes."

"Bravest flyer in all the land."

"Yes." Rainbow Dash chuckled. "It's all true."

"We need... you." The Shadowbolt mare finished.

Flying up excited Rainbow Dash cried, "WOOHOO! Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal."

She reached for the rope but the Shadowbolt mare stomped on it yelling, "No! It's them or us!" Rainbow Dash looked on in shock seeing this. Twilight's voice cried, "Rainbow, what's taking so long?" She sees the Shadowbolts, and gasped, "Oh no. Rainbow!" The Shadowbolt mare's eyes glowed as a fog pitched in, "Don't listen to them."

"Well?" The Shadowbolt mare asked waiting for an answer.

With one stern look Rainbow Dash answered, "You..." The Shadowbolts smirked. "Thank you! For the offer, I mean." The Shadowbolts looked shocked as Rainbow Dash attached the bridge back, "But I'm afraid I have to say no."

She fly back as the Shadowbolts turned to the purple mist flying off. Everyone cheered for her making the right choice as Rainbow Dash grinned, "See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'."

* * *

The gang soon entered the castle looking around. They soon see five stone balls on a **pedestal** as they gasped,

Applejack asked Twilight, "Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?"

"The Elements of Harmony, we've found them." Twilight smiled as she, and Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash carefully place each stone on the ground. "Careful, careful!

"One, two, three, four... There's only five!" Pinkie Pie realized counting them.

Luna asked them, "Where's the sixth?"

"The book said: when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed." Twilight answered making everyone to look at her. Applejack asked her, "What in the hay is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen." Twilight said sitting on her haunches as her horn begun glowing.

"Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate." Applejack told them as everyone but Twilight, Luna, and Spike walked off.

Luna looked on before asking, "Ancient Fairy Dragon?"

 ** _"Yeah?"_** Ancient Fairy Dragon asked her.

"Are the Elements of Harmony really powerful?" Luna asked her.

Ancient Fairy Dragon answered, _**"Of course. The true power of these elements is the power of friendship. And I sense it's one thing this Unicorn is lacking."**_

Luna turned to Twilight surprised before seeing the purple mist entering the room as it spiraled around the Elements creating a purple tornado as Twilight notice, "Aah! The Elements!" She jumped in as Luna cried, "Twilight!" She jumped in after the Unicorn as the tornado vanished as Spike looked on gaping as the five entered the room.

Applejack looked around, Twilight, where are you?"

"Look!" They looked to see what Rarity is looking at where Rarity is pointing at seeing a tower was glowing brightly.

Applejack cried, "Come on!" Nodding they ran to the tower.

* * *

In a throne room was Twilight, and Luna were they woken up.

Twilight coughed only to gasp as they see Nightmare Moon was there with the Elements at her feet. Nightmare Moon let out a evil laugh as lightning crackled above them making Twilight gasped before looking serious, "Hmph!" Before getting ready to charge at Nightmare Moon.

The Mare of the Moon only asked, "You're kidding. You're kidding, right?"

Twilight's horn glowed before charging as Luna cried, "Twilight wait!" Twilight ignored her as Nightmare Moon charged as well after her before Twilight vanished as they looked seeing Twilight is now in front of the Elements. "Just one spark. Come on, come on." Twilight grunted before Nightmare Moon teleport back, and used her magic to push Twilight back, "Aah!"

Luna ran to her friend as the Elements sparked on Nightmare Moon's hooves as she cried, "No, no!"

Twilight smirked at this but the Elements stopped sparking causing her to gasp "But... where's the sixth Element?!"

Nightmare Moon soon begun laughing evilly again as she stomped the ground causing the Elements to shatter, "You little foals! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you two will never see your princess, or your sun! The night will last forever!" She continued on laughing evilly.

Soon the two begun to hear all five ponies, and Spike talking over each other.

"Don't worry Twilight, we're here."

"Don't worry, we'll be there."

Twilight gasped as a spark appeared in her eyes before smirking at Nightmare Moon, "You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here!"

The shattered Elements started t float as Nightmare Moon let out a startled, "What?"

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty!" Some of the shards flew around Applejack.

"Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness!" Several shards flew around Fluttershy.

"Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter!" Shards flew around Pinkie Pie.

"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity!" Shards flew around Rarity.

And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty!" Finally shards flew around Rainbow Dash.

"The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us." Twilight mentioned.

Nightmare Moon reminded, "You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!"

"But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are my friends!" Twilight cried as a bright light shine causing Nightmare Moon to use her wing to cover her eyes. "You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the Element of... Magic!"

As she said this each of the shards formed into a necklace around their necks which resembles their Cutie Marks as Twilight got a crown.

Luna soon sees her deck is glowing as a rainbow energy from the six burst forward before turning as it hit Luna's deck causing Nightmare Moon to look on shocked. The light soon died out as Luna's deck continued glowing as the mares looked, an gasped seeing Nightmare Moon.

"What? But that should've defeated her!" Twilight protested.

Nightmare Moon then started laughing evilly, "Oh I see now! You girl! It seems you possess a gift her. A gift of being a Duelist!" Luna gasped hearing that. "So the only way for their power to work is by a duel!" Nightmare Moon started laughing evilly before some purple mist took shape in front of her revealing 5 card stands, and five slots including a field spell slot. "Well in that case you are in the way of my plan! What do you say little human?" Nightmare Moon smirked.

"Luna what is she talking about?" Rarity asked the human girl.

Luna looked surprised hearing Nightmare Moon challenging her, _'I don't believe it! She's challenging me to a duel!'_

 ** _"Luna you must duel her!"_ **Ancient Fairy Dragon called to her causing her to look at her as the dragon explained, **_"Now I know why she seems familiar Luna. But to make sure you have to defeat her!"_**

Luna nodded understanding before calling, "Alright Nightmare Moon! I accept your challenge!" Nightmare Moon begun laughing evilly as the decks were shuffled.

"What in the hay is going on?" Applejack asked confused.

"I'm not sure but I think this must be part of the Element's power." Twilight answered to them.

Nightmare Moon, and Luna got ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Freaking Me Out by Simple Plan)**

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Nightmare Moon: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Luna 1st Turn:

"Since you challenged me I go first!" Luna cried drawing her first card looking. "Now I summon a monster in defense mode!" A side-way card appeared. "Now I set a card face-down, and end my turn!"

Nightmare Moon 1st Turn:

"That's all? Please I got something better!" Nightmare Moon smirked as her horn glowed as a card appeared for her to see. "First I summon, Nightmare Ghoul!" A fiendish monster appeared.

* * *

 _Nightmare Ghoul_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Once per turn: Special Summon 1 level 3 or lower "Nightmare" Monster from your deck._

* * *

"Now once every turn my ghoul allows me to summon another Nightmare to the field as long as it's level is level 3 or less! I pick my level 2, Nightmare Shadow!" A shadow raise from the ground with yellow glowing eyes.

* * *

 _Nightmare Shadow_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0  
_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Nightmare" Monster: You can Special summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Nightmare" Monster from your hand._

* * *

"Now since my shadow was summoned by the effect of a Nightmare I can summon another Nightmare from my hand as long as it's level is 3 or lower! I pick my level 1, Nightmare Jewel tuner monster!"

A blackened gem appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Nightmare Jewel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 900_

 _If this card is used as a Synchro Monster Material for a "Nightmare" Synchro Monster: You can add one "Nightmare" card to your hand from your deck during your draw-phase instead of conducting a normal draw._

* * *

 _'Three monsters on her field already?'_ Luna thought surprised.

"Whoa! Those things look awesome!" Rainbow Dash grinned seeing them.

"Wow is this a new party!?" Pinkie Pie smiled.

Fluttershy started shaking seeing them.

"Well I have to say that gem looked marvelous!" Rarity gawked seeing the Nightmare Jewel.

"Simmer down Sallies Ah have a feeling this is the first of what we're seeing." Applejack told them.

Twilight kept her eyes focused on the duel.

"Now watch as I tune my level 1 Nightmare Jewel with my level 3 Nightmare Ghoul, and level 2 Nightmare Shadow!" Nightmare Moon cried as the gem turned to 1 ring as Ghoul turned to 3 stars, and the Shadow turned to 2 stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 3 + 2 = 6)**

"Maiden of the night bring all in your eternal powers of he dark! With the force of Nightmare may all fear your gaze! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Nightmare Maiden!" Nightmare Moon chanted as a Unicorn that has gray fur garbed in a black robe appeared ready to battle.

* * *

 _Nightmare Maiden_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Nightmare" Tuner Monster + 1 or more DARK Monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed with spell effects. While this card is on the field one field spell card you control can only be destroyed with monster effects. If this card battles a defense position monster: Inflict the difference as damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Whoa that was rad!" Rainbow Dash cheered seeing Synchro Summoning.

 _'Man she already summoned a Synchro Monster!'_ Luna grunted noticing this.

"Now my Maiden attack her face-down!" Nightmare Moon cried as the maidne charged attacking the face-down which was a marshmallow like creature.

* * *

 _Marshmallon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. After damage calculation, if this card was attacked, and was face-down at the start of the Damage Step: The attacking player takes 1000 damage._

* * *

"Marshmallon can't be destroyed, and you take 1000 points of damage!" Luna cried as Marshmallon stood down.

 **(Nightmare Moon: 3000)**

"Well not bad I guess but my Maiden has the ability to deal damage even if your monster is in defense mode!" Nightmare Moon revealed. Nightmare Maiden fired a blast at Luna as she cried out. **(Luna: 2400)** "Now I praise you for that move but it's can't defend you forever. I set this card face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Luna: 2400**

 **Nightmare Moon: 3000**

* * *

Luna 2nd Turn:

Luna drew as she looked, "I summon Shining Angel in attack mode!" A fairy appeared on the field humming in a praying manner.

* * *

 _Shining Angel_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"Now I activate the spell card, Lightwave Tuning!" Luna cried activating a spell card.

* * *

 _Lightwave Tuning_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control. It is treated as a Tuner monster while it is face-up on the field._

* * *

"So now Spirit of the Breeze is treated as a Tuner monster while she's face-up!" Luna cried as Shining Angel glowed. "Now I play the spell card, Healing Wind!"

* * *

 _Healing Wind_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Gain 200 Life Points for each monster on the field._

* * *

"So now I gain 200 Life Points for each monster out!" Luna cried as winds enveloped her. **(Luna: 3200)** "Now level 4 Spirit of the Breeze tune with level 3 Marshmallon!" The two fly up to the air as Spirit of the Breeze turned to four rings, and Marshmallon turned to 3 stars.

 **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"I Synchro Summon, Ancient Sacred Wyvern!" A long serpent appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Ancient Sacred Wyvern_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _While your LP are higher than your opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to the difference. While your LP are lower than your opponent's, this card loses ATK equal to the difference. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can pay 1000 LP; Special Summon this card._

* * *

"Whoa that was awesome!" Rainbow Dash cried excited.

"Now as my Life Points are higher then yours she gains attack points equal to the difference!" Luna cried.

 **(Luna: 3200)**

 **(Nightmare Moon: 3000)**

 _Ancient Sacred Wyvern: **(ATK: 2100 + 200 = 2300)**_

"That makes that thing stronger then Nightmare Moon's minion!" Rarity cried.

Nightmare Moon smirked, "Play trap card, Nightmare Veil!"

* * *

 _Nightmare Veil_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you control 1 "Nightmare" Synchro Monster: Target 1 monster your opponent controls negate it's effects, and reduce it's ATK to 0. Then you can add 1 Field Spell card to your hand._

* * *

"While I have a Synchro Monster with Nightmare in it's name I can targt a monster on your field, negate it;s abilities, and reduce it's power to nothing!" Nightmare Moon smirked as a veil of purple mist wrapped around Ancient Sacred Wyvern.

 _Ancient Sacred Wyvern: **(ATK: 2300 - 2300 = 0)**_

"The attack points...!" Luna cried shocked.

"And I can add a Field Spell to my hand." Nightmare Moon continued showing the spell. "I select Nightmare Realm."

"A field spell?" Applejack asked confused.

"Well since Ancient Sacred Wyvern doesn't have any attack points, I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Luna ended her turn.

Nightmare Moon 2nd Turn:

Nightmare Moon smirked, "Then the ability of my Nightmare Jewel activates. When used for a Synchro Summon I can add a Nightmare card to my hand instead of drawing a card. I select Moon of Nightmare! And now I activate the Nightmare Realm field spell!"

The field around them suddenly turned into a black abyss where they are seeing nothing but pure Nightmares.

* * *

 _Nightmare Realm_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All "Nightmare" Synchro Monsters on your field gains 500 ATK. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Nightmare" Tuner Monster from your graveyard or deck. When there is a non "Nightmare" Monster on your field destroy that monster. If a "Nightmare" Synchro Monster on your field is destroyed either by battle or by card effect you can Special Summon 1 "Nightmare" Monster from your deck, or graveyard to your field._

* * *

"Now all the Nightmares here power up my Maiden by 500 points!" Nightmare Moon smirked as the Maiden powered up.

 _Nightmare Maiden: **(ATK: 2100 + 500 = 2600)**_

"Now my Maiden attack her Wyvern!" Nightmare Moon smirked as the Maiden charged at the Synchro Monster which was destroyed as Luna cried out taking massave damage. **(Luna: 0600)**

"Luna!" The ponies, and Spike cried out.

Luna grunted before shaking her head, "I play the trap card, Synchro Reward!"

* * *

 _Synchro Reward_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when 1 Synchro monster you control is destroyed by battle: Draw 2 cards. Banish this card from your graveyard: Special Summon 1 monster from your deck._

* * *

"Since a Synchro Monster was destroyed by battle I can draw two cards!" Luna cried drawing two cards. "Next I activate my other face-down Fairy Wind!"

* * *

 _Fairy Wind_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Destroy all other face-up Spell and Trap Cards on the field. Both players take damage equal to the total number of cards destroyed by this effect x 400._

* * *

"With this all face-up spells, and traps are destroyed and we both take 400 points of damage for each one! Your field spell is the only one out!" Luna cried.

"I must praise you for doing that but since Nightmare Maiden is out my field spell can only be destroyed by monster effects." Nightmare Moon revealed as the Maiden created a barrier that protected Nightmare Realm.

Luna grunted at this.

"Now are you going to surrender? You have no chance at winning." Nightmare Moon smirked. "I set this card face-down, and it's your turn now."

* * *

 **Luna: 0600**

 **Nightmare Moon: 3000**

* * *

Luna 3rd Turn:

Luna drew carefully before looking surprised at what she drew. A spell card called Element of Harmony - Kindness. _'An Element of Harmony is in my deck?'_ Luna thought.

 ** _"Luna summon me!"_** Luna turned to Ancient Fairy Dragon who explained, **_"Using the Elements of Harmony with me on the field we can win! Banish Synchro Reward to do that!"_**

Nodding Luna cried, "I play the effect of Synchro Reward by banishing it I can summon a monster to the field, I pick Fairy King Truesdale!" A plant like prince appeared.

* * *

 _Fairy King Prince_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _While this card is in Defense Position, all Plant-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"Now I summon the Sunny Pixie Tuner Monster!" Luna cried as a Pixie appeared on her field.

* * *

 _Sunny Pixie_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT Synchro Monster, gain 1000 Life Points._

* * *

"Now level 1 Sunny Pixie tune with level 6 Fairy King Truesdale!" Luna cried as they tuned.

 **(ATK: 1 + 6 = 7)**

"Oh so you have another of those Wyverns for me to destroy?" Nightmare Moon smirked.

"The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna chanted as her acemonster appeared on her field roaring.

* * *

 _Ancient Fairy Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn, you can destroy a Field Spell Card. If you do, gain 1000 Life Points, and you can add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Whoa... Just beautiful..." Rarity gawked at Ancient Fariy Dragon.

"She looks so friendly." Fluttershy said in disbelief as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie nodded in agreement.

But Nightmare Moon, and Twilight both gasped seeing her shocked.

"Y-You... You have the God of Equestria here!?" Nightmare Moon shouted which startled Luna.

"How did you get here?" Twilight asked shocked at Luna.

"I'll explain later." Luna told her. "For now since I used Sunny Pixie to summon a light attribute Synchro Monster I gain 1000 Life Points!" **(Luna: 1600)**

"I play my trap card, Battle Mania!" Nightmare Moon cried playing her face-down.

* * *

 _Battle Mania_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _All face-up monsters your opponent controls are changed to Attack Position, and cannot change their battle positions this turn. All monsters your opponent currently controls must attack this turn, if able._

* * *

"So now all your monsters must attack this turn!" Nightmare Moon cried.

"I play Ancient Fairy Dragon's special ability! I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand this turn!" Luna cried before saying, "I select my Trap Fairy!" A fairy appeared holding a piece of rope.

* * *

 _Trap Fairy_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can activate 1 Trap Card the turn it is set._

* * *

"By doing that the battle phase cannot be conducted this turn!" Luna revealed.

"You might have gotten around Battle Mania but you still can't win!" Nightmare Moon yelled.

"Not yet anyway." Luna told her. "Now I set a card, and activate it! The trap card, Nightmare Archfiends!" _'Thanks for the card Jack!'_ Luna thought in her head.

* * *

 _Nightmare Archfiends_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster. Special Summon 3 "Nightmare Archfiend Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 6/ATK 2000/DEF 2000) to your opponent's side of the field in Attack Position. When a "Nightmare Archfiend Token" is destroyed, its controller takes 800 damage._

* * *

"This allows me to summon three Nightmare Archfiend Tokens to your field in attack mode!" Luna explained as three fiends appeared on Nightmare Moon's field while Trap Fairy vanished.

* * *

 _Nightmare Archfiend Tokens_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of "Nightmare Archfiends"._

* * *

"And when one of them are destroyed you take 800 points of damage each!" Luna revealed.

"What!? My field spell destroys all monsters on my field that are are not Nightmare monsters!" Nightmare Moon cried shocked.

"Which means you now take 2400 points of damage!" Luna cried as the tokens shattered as blasts hit Nightmare Moon causing her to cry out. **(Nightmare Moon: 0600)** "I set one card face-down, and end my turn!"

Nightmare Moon 3rd Turn:

"Y-You little foal!" Nightmare Moon yelled. "I will make sure you know to fear me just yet!" She drew before saying, "I now play the Tuner Monster, Nightmare Reaper!" A black cloaked being appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Nightmare Reaper_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is used for the Synchro Summon of a "Nightmare" Monster: Destroy 1 Card your opponent controls._

* * *

"Now I tune level 4 Nightmare Reaper, with my Level 6 Nightmare Maiden!" Nightmare Moon cried as Nightmare Reaper turned to 4 rings, and Nightmare Maiden turned to 6 stars.

 **(LV: 4 + 6 = 10)**

"Nightmarish God free yourself from your captivity on the moon, and bring the terrors of the night to punish the ones who opposed you! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Advent, Nightmare Moon!"

A copy of herself appeared ready to begin.

* * *

 _Nightmare Moon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1 "Nightmare" Tuner Monster + 1 "Nightmare" Synchro Monster  
This card gains 500 ATK for each "Nightmare" card in your graveyard. Field Spell Cards you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. During your opponent's draw phase: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: Destroy 1 card on your opponent's field then inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If this card would be destroyed by battle remove from play 1 "Nightmare" Card in your graveyard instead._

* * *

"She duplicated herself!?" Twilight cried shocked as they looked.

"For every Nightmare Card in my graveyard I gain 500 more attack points!" Nightmare Moon cried. "Their are 6 so I gain 3000 points!"

 _Nightmare Moon: **(ATK: ? + 500 x 6 + 500 = 3500)**_

"Now then since Nightmare Reaper was used to summon a Nightmare Synchro Monster your dragon is destroyed!" Nightmare Moon cried as Ancient Fairy Dragon shattered. "Now I attack you directly!"

The monster fired a blast from her horn. "I play the trap card, Ancient Barrier!"

* * *

 _Ancient Barrier_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When your opponent declares a direct attack: You can negate that attack._

* * *

"When you declare a direct attack this card can negate it!" Luna explained as the monster stood down.

"Then I play one of my effects!" Nightmare Moon cried. "I destroy one card on my field, and you lose 500 points!"

The mare fired a blast at Ancient Barrier destroying it as Luna cried out. **(Luna: 1100)** "Now I set this card down, and it's your final turn little foal!" Nightmare Moon declared.

* * *

 **Luna: 1100**

 **Nightmare Moon: 0600**

* * *

Luna 4th Turn:

Luna breathed drawing as she smiled.

"I play another ability! During your draw phase you take 1000 points of damage!" Nightmare Moon cried as she fired a blast from her horn as Luna cried out. **(Luna: 0100)**

"Luna! Y'all she needs help!" Applejack cried trying to enter the duel.

"No! Stay back!" They stopped seeing Luna telling them to stop. "You don't got any decks so you can't join the duel."

"Yeah foals stay back!" Nightmare Moon yelled at them. "This is between me, and her!"

Luna looked at the card as Nightmare Moon yelled, "Face it you cannot defeat me!"

"Nightmare Moon... Do you have any friends?" Luna asked her.

That question caught her opponent off-guard raising an eyebrow.

"Do you have any friends you would rely on to help you?" Luna explained.

"Friendship, Shuiendship!" Nightmare Moon yelled. "I rely on only myself!"

"Well now I have all I need to win." Luna told her. "I play the spell card, Element of Harmony - Kindness!"

* * *

 _Element of Harmony - Kindness_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you control no spell or trap cards. Once Per Turn: Special Summon 1 monster in your graveyard ignoring summoning conditions then give it's ATK to one monster your opponent controls. You can add 5 differently names "Element of Harmony" Continuous Spell Cards from your deck but don't activate them this turn._

* * *

Fluttershy's Element started to glowing.

"What!? An Element of Harmony made as a card!?" Nightmare Moon cried shocked.

"Now I revive one monster from my graveyard, and give 1 monster you control it's attack points! Come on back Ancient Fairy Dragon!" The dragon appeared again roaring.

 _Nightmare Moon: **(ATK: 3500 + 2100 = 5600)**_

"Now I can add 5 differently named Elements of Harmony cards from my deck to my hand but I cannot activate them this turn!" Luna cried before showing to Nightmare Moon the cards.

"All six have been gathered!?" Nightmare Moon cried shocked.

"Now I play the spell Rainbow of Harmony!" Luna cried.

* * *

 _Rainbow of Harmony_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you control 1 "Element of Harmony" Continuous Spell card on your field, and have 5 more in your hand: Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"Now your monster self if destroyed!" Luna cried as a Rainbow came, and engulfed Nightmare Moon shattering her.

"No!" Nightmare Moon cried before crying, "I refuse to lose! Trap Card open! Moon of Nightmare!"

* * *

 _Moon of Nightmare_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if 1 "Nightmare" Monster on your field is destroyed: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"With this you take 1000 points of damage!" Nightmare Moon cried before the blast was blocked. "What!?"

"As long as Element of Harmony - Laughter is in my hand I can't take effect damage!" Luna revealed.

"No... No!" Nightmare Moon yelled stepping back.

"Now Ancient Fairy Dragon end this duel!" Luna cried as Ancient Fairy Dragon fired a rainbow blast at Nightmare Moon who screamed, "NNNNOOOO! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Luna: 0100**

 **Nightmare Moon: 0000**

 **Luna wins the duel!**

* * *

They looked on as a bright light took over as Nightmare Realm shattered showing the throne room again.

Luna dropped down to her bottom breathing heavily.

"Luna!" They cried out running to her.

Luna breathed giving them a tired smile before giving a thumbs up.

"That was some great things you were doing!" Rainbow Dash grinned impressed. "What were they?"

"That was called dueling." A voice answered as they turned seeing a white pony that is a Unicorn/Pegasus Hybrid with golden armor, a rainbow mane, and tail along with a sun on her flank a crown on her, and finally is quite tall.

The ponies, and Spike bowed as Luna looked on as Twilight gasped, "Princess Celestia!" She ran to her teacher who embraced her with her wings, "Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it."

Twilight looked at Celestia saying, "But... you told me it was all an old pony tale."

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart." Celestia explained to her."Now if only another will as well."

They turned to see where Nightmare Moon was to show a smaller version of her except her coat is purple having the same mane, tail, and has a moon on her flank. "Princess Luna!" Celestia called making her gasp. "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister."

"Sister!?" Everyone besides Twilight cried shocked.

"Will you accept my friendship?" Celestia offered.

Princess Luna looked guilty before crying, "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!"

Celestia said with tears in her eyes embracing her, "I've missed you, too."

Pinkie Pie was blowing her nose and sobbing before asking, "Hey, you know what this calls for?"

* * *

 **"** A party!"

Everyone celebrates the return of Princess Luna as eberyone were happy... Well all except one Unicorn.

"Why so glum, my faithful student?" Celestia asked walking to her. "Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?"

Twilight admitted, "That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them."

Celestia thinks of a solution, and smiled, "Spike, take a note, please." Spike got a scroll ready."

"I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville."

The ponies started cheering with at this.

 **"** Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before." Twilight smiled brightly.

Luna looked down after being healed by Twilight, and Celestia. They deeply reminds her of her friends which were lost by the evil that bested them. She allowed a lone tear to drip down her eye before she felt a hoove on her shoulder before she looked up seeing the face of Celestia.

"My dear child. Why are you so sad?" Celestia asked her kindly as the ponies, Princess Luna, and Spike walked to her.

"Sorry Princess..." Luna told her. "It's just... All of this is reminding me of my own friends."

"Did something happened to them?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"...Their Souls were stolen. Even my brother's." Luna answered which made everyone gasped shocked. "My best friend Ancient Fairy Dragon brought me here so we can get stronger."

"What kind of ruffian would do that!?" Rarity asked angered.

"Yeah Ah agree! Ah like to give that varmitt a bucking!" Applejack agreed.

Celestia looked before making an idea, "Luna was it? Why not you come stay at Canterlot?" They turned to her surprised. "I will help you on your dueling, and in return you will be provided with shelter in Canterlot." Giving a smile to Luna.

"Y-You mean...?" Luna asked with a tear trailing down.

"Yes I would be honored making you a member of our family." Celestia smiled to her. "After freeing my sister from Nightmare Moon that is all the more reason."

Luna with a grateful smiled hugged her crying, "Thank you. Thank you so much Princess!"

Celestia used her wings to embrace Luna smiling, "Please call me mom or if you think that's fine."

Yeah Luna's time just gotten even better.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it! It took the entire day even during school! If you have any dueling opponents for Luna to be against please PM, or review them! Be sure to review!**


	3. Life as a Royal! Return of the Psychic!

**The next choice of duelist for Luna to face is here at this chapter! And unfortunatly it will be also... Prince Blueblood's meeting with Luna... Oh boy. ENJOY!**

* * *

It was only a day ever since Luna's victory of Nightmare Moon, and Luna was officially adopted to be the daughter of Celestia. Luna misses her brother, and friends though remembers that Ancient Fairy Dragon will give her their dragons when the time is right one by one.

She wonders what will happen after the incident with Nightmare Moon. Hopefully nothing else evil for a while as she have dealt with several evils at home such as the Dark Signers, Aporia's Embobiments, and Ilasiter's Four Stars of Destruction (Though she didn't dueled or seen Paradox at all.)

We now find her waking up in her new bedroom yawning softy. Blinking awake she sees she is in her new room, and sheds a tear softly. She now remembers it is now no dream to where she is in the magical land of Equestria, Ancient Fairy Dragon's homeworld, and save it from Princess Luna's evil ego, Nightmare Moon.

And sooner Twilight is staying in Ponyville to continue her studies, and with her new friends with the Elements of Harmony. Luna lonesome was alone after it to which Celestia decided to take Luna in to help in her dueling, and as her new daughter. After signing the papers she is officially Princess Luna the 2nd the Princess to take over as Princess of the Sun should Celestia ever perish.

She decides to wash up before going to Breakfast with her new mother, and aunt... While meeting her new snobbish cousin.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A royal Unicorn Stallion was waking up letting out a small yawn before looking out at the window.

The Unicorn has white fur while having a golden mane which makes him handsome in stature though like always appearances are deceiving. Every family has a runt in, and this Unicorn is that runt. Prince Blueblood the nephew of Princess Celestia, and part of Princess Luna's mother's side.

He is snobbish due to being around royalty all his life, and thinks he always get everything without effort which he doesn't deserve, and for never living the life of a true royal. For that reason it was decided he is not fit to wear the Crown as Prince of the Sun. Though he doesn't seem bothered by it.

 _'Ah today will be a wonderful day...'_ He thought walking to exit his bedroom before seeing a maid, and butler were having a conversation to which he quickly stood back to listen.

"Have you heard? Princess Celestia has adopted a mare." The Butler asked the maid giddy.

"Whoa really? Celestia is now a mother?" The maid asked shocked.

The Butler nodded, "Yes she is. She seems to have adopted something known as a Human if I recall."

"A human?" The maid asked shocked.

"Yes my dear mare." The Butler nodded though smile. "That little dear looked absolutely radiant. And she is fit to wear the crown."

As he said this they trotted pass Blueblood's room who had a face of shock mixed with disappointment. _'A Human!? How absurd that Aunite Tia brought one here, and decided to make it her daughter! I better go see it for myself!'_ Before trotting out to the dining room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

After washing up Luna put on her clothes which are her only ones, and walked to the dining room. She starts to get a bad feeling all of a sudden, and shuddered a bit. Though she doesn't know what it was. Perhaps it was only her only clothing that she should request they make a new pair of clothing to her.

Entering the dining hall she sees her new mother Celestia, and new aunt Princess Luna were waiting for her to which they noticed.

"Oh Luna good morning." Celestia smiled towards her which Luna smiled back.

"Morning Prin-Momma." Luna corrected herself.

"How are thou doing this morning?" Princess Luna smiled.

"I'm doing okay Princess Luna." Luna smiled. "How bout you two?"

"Oh we are doing fine my dear Niece." Princess Luna answered.

Celestia agreed, "As do I as well my daughter."

Luna nodded taking her spot which was between the two Alicorn sisters. She feels comfort, and hope in her heart for being between both Celestia, and Princess Luna from the bad feeling from earlier. She used to be surrounded by Duel Spirits during her childhood before they were overrun by Zeman the Ape courtesy of Devack.

The chef entered the room, and handed them their breakfast plates. "I hope it is to your liking my new princess." The Chef smiled softly to Luna as she can see that it looks like pancakes with Syrup on them.

"Those are called Haycakes my daughter." Celestia explained to her.

"They looked like my world's version of pancakes." Luna admitted before taking a bite, and smiled "And their great." Taking another bite.

"I am honored my Princess." The Chef smiled before walking off.

Luna feels like she's safe at home with nothing wrong is gonna happen to this new life... Until they heard the door was slammed opened to which they looked to see Blueblood have entered the room. Upon seeing Luna he gasped before making a angered face, "So it is true... There is a human here at Canterlot! Which did you bring such a wretched creature here?"

 _Wretched Creature..._

Luna immediately started to have tears in her eyes started to tremble hearing what Blueblood just called her.

"Thou will silence thy tongue Blueblood!" Princess Luna scolded offended in her Royal Canterlot voice before they see Luna was crying.

"Luna?" Celestia asked worried. Then to their shock Luna started sobbing our bawling her heart out running out of the dining room.

"Thou Luna wait!" Princess Luna cried running after her.

"Prince Blueblood!" Celestia yelled at her nephew who looked confused.

"What? What did I do?" Blueblood asked really having no idea what's going on.

"You know what you did! Insulted your cousin, and my new daughter!" Celestia scolded. "You should apologize to her as she's sensitive, and saved Equestria yesterday!"

Blueblood only looks annoyed, and asked "She SAVED Equestria, Auntie Tia!? That's absurd! Unthinkable! Impossible! And why would you even adopt something as hideous as her as she is a-"

Celestia irritated, and outrage by Bloodblue calling Luna hideous stomped on the table which made the tables jiggled as they were afraid of her temper as Blueblood jumped startled as Celestia glared at him, "Do NOT call Luna hideous, or anything of the sort ever again Blueblood! You are going to apologize to her this instant!"

"But auntie she's-" Blueblood started trying to change her mind.

"Don't you 'But Auntie' me!" Celestia interrupted. "You will apologize to her this instant!"

Blueblood grunted before relenting, "V-Very well..." Celestia nodded in approval as they walked off to find Luna, and Princess Luna.

* * *

 _With Luna..._

Luna was in her new bedroom sobbing on her bed hugging her knees after hearing those hurtful words Blueblood called her. She wasn't use to custom bullying due to being new at Duel Academy since she had a condition that placed her at coma's when she was very young. Being a young person she is fragile, and sensitive while also wanting to protect others with her Kindness.

Hearing her door opening Luna looked to the door to see Princess Luna have entered the room closing the door. "An-Auntie Luna..." Luna sniffed.

Princess Luna's eyes shown some pity, and walked to her using her wings to embrace her as she soothed, "Shh thou Luna. Shh..." Luna stayed there in Princess Luna's embrace as she tears begun to die out. "There... Does that make you better?" Princess Luna smiled seeing this.

Luna nodded hiccuping wiping the last of her tears away. "S-Sorry Auntie Luna... I was just..."

"Sensitive we know." Princess Luna interrupted softly. "But we won't let that bother us..."

Luna smiled resting in her aunt's embrace before they heard the door opening showing Celestia, and Blueblood. Upon seeing the male Unicorn, Luna started to have tears in her eyes, and started trembling again in fear.

Blueblood looked disgusted how he should say the words which Celestia does not like. "Well Blueeblood? Say it!"

Flinching at her anger Blueblood relented, "I-I apologize for calling you a 'wretched creature' that was wrong of me to say, and I will never call you that again. Even though what I said was true." Quickly adding the last part under his breath which quickly earned a smack on the head by Celestia's hoove. "Ow! Hey I apologized!"

"Don't think I didn't hear that." Celestia warned which made Blueblood back up in fear.

Luna looked on before swallowing nervously, "I-I understand B-Blueblood..." Even the name to her is scary. "A-And I forgive you..."

Needless to say Blueblood continued looking disgusted at this development. He is not a total fan at this.

"Good." Celestia nodded smiling before turning to her nephew with a disappointed glance, "We will discuss about your punishment later Blueblood. Wait for us at the dining hall."

Sulking Blueblood walked back to the dining hall muttering things under his breath.

After seeing her snobbish nephew walking off Celestia turned to her precious daughter who seemed to calm down upon his departure but still has tears in her eyes. "Oh honey..." Celestia cooed walking to her as Princess Luna released Luna from her embrace as Celestia wrapped her own wings around her as Luna hugged her burying her face at the crook of her neck.

"M-Momma..." Luna softly said. "H-He scares me..."

"Don't worry my darling." Celestia said softly. "Momma will make sure big mean old Blueblood will learn his lesson completely."

"W-Who was he...?" Luna asked her.

Celestia answered, "He's... My nephew by a thousand years, and more. He isn't fit to wear the crown as Prince of the Sun due to what you just witnessed, and gone through."

 ** _"And if your gonna ask how Luna, Alicorns happen to have a pretty long Life Span."_** Ancient Fairy Dragon told Luna which the two Alicorns can see her as they bowed. **_"Princesses I appreciate the_** ** _formality but I don't need it."_**

"Yes ma'am." The two nodded agreeing standing up.

"Hikari how did you get to Luna's world?" Celestia asked Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Hikari?" Luna asked confused.

Ancient Fairy Dragon explained, **_"That is my true name here Luna. Hikari, the Light Dragon God of Equestria. And to answer your question Princess Celestia I was called on by something called the Crimson Dragon to battle evil creatures called the Earthbound Immortals but I was captured in the process. I would've been trapped forever if it wasn't for Luna."_**

The two Princesses nodded as Luna said, "I'm just glad I managed to do it Ancient Fairy Dragon."

Ancient Fairy Dragon nodded back with a smile.

"So dear sister what does thou plan to do with Blueblood?" Princess Luna asked her sister. "Perhaps not allow him to enter the Grand Galloping Gala?"

Celestia shook her head, "No Luna. He needs to participate or else he would do something worse. I will think about it. But for now let's get back to the dining hall."

Nodding the Princess of Night walked on ahead as Luna embraced her mother as Celestia smiled warmly at her as they walked off to follow her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A figure was researching over a computer somewhere nearby it was someone who was thought to be dead. Sayer the Psychic Duelist of the Arcardia Movement that recruited Akiza when they found her. He is a ruthless, and cold man that seems to be one of the most deadliest opponents Team 5d's ever fought.

Looking over he sees a image of Luna.

"So you must be the one who killed him..." Sayer said before stepping in the light showing he has different colors with the scar. Now he has white hair, red eyes, while having on a yellow coat, and blue jeans.

He walked off to find her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else..._

In a small cave nearby was a Alicorn that has dark green fur and blond brown mane and tail and her hair is tied in a pony tail and has brown eyes. Her cutie mark is a symbol with two hands holding and a large H in the middle of the symbol.

Behind her was a small human that has on a small crown, and wearing royal red clothing having a red nose with black shoes, and has a candy cane stick.

The last one was a man with a pumpkin on his head wearing a red top hat, and having on a dark red coat, and black boots.

They seemed to be in hiding in a cave where their are safe at home from the dangers of the Everfree Forest.

"Dear Bella this place is still too gloomy for me." The royal small human mentioned nervously. "Would it be better if we head out?"

"This place really doesn't suit me." The pumpkin man agreed nodding.

"And where should we go Candy, and Jacko?" The Alicorn known as Bella asked them both. "People would be alarmed by our presence."

"Well where is this guy your looking for?" Candy asked her irritated.

"I don't know." Bella answered.

Jacko grunted, "Then their's no point on waiting any longer Bella."

Bella said, "If you leave he'll be alarmed of our presence, and go back into hiding." Bella told him.

"Oh I hate this icky cave more then that glitch!" Candy complained.

* * *

 _Back with Luna..._

They arrived at the dining hall to which they see their food was un-touched, and Blueblood was already finished.

"Took you three long enough." Blueblood said carefully though sneered at Luna who caught it. At Celestia's warning glare he quickly added, "And in time for the rest of breakfast."

"Yes come on your majesties. Your breakfasts will get cold." The Chef assured.

"Yes. Blueblood wait in your room, and don't come out until I go there." Celestia told Blueblood who nodded meekly before walking off. Turning to her daughter she asked softly, "Are you ready to continue breakfast my daughter?"

Luna nodded softly smiling walking to sit between Princess Luna, and Celestia. She enjoyed her breakfast smiling. "Thou Luna shall we ask you something?" Princess Luna asked her.

Luna turned to her, "Yes Auntie Luna?"

"Has thou heard of the Grand Galloping Gala?" Princess Luna asked her.

Luna tilted her head asking, "The what?"

"It's a special party we commence every year here at Canterlot." Celestia explained. "It's to celebrate the completion here at Canterlot after the founding of Equestria."

"And we think that thou should go dear Luna." Princess Luna finished.

"Oh I never been to a fancy party before..." Luna trailed off.

"Don't worry the Gala is only in the a few weeks. You can learn how to settle in when the time comes." Celesta assured her.

Luna smiled nodding to her before frowning, _'I hope Leo, and everyone else's souls are alright...'_

 ** _"Don't worry Luna."_** Ancient Fairy Dragon told her. **_"They'll be alright."_**

Luna nodded at this.

"Oh I almost forgot." Celestia said before a scroll a feather pen, and two Golden Tickets appeared as she started writing:

 _"My dearest, and most faithful Student Twilight_

 _I have decided to invite you, and one guest to the Grand Galloping Gala on the 21st day of December. Here are the tickets to help you decide._

 _From Princess Celestia."_

After writing it she her horn glowed as the scroll with the tickets vanished. "There." Celestia smiled.

"Momma who 2 tickets?" Luna asked her confused.

Celestia looked to her, and answered "It will be a lesson that Friendship will always be with you Luna. And if everyone wants to go I'll give her 4 extra."

"And one for Spike?" Luna asked her. Celestia chuckled, "Yes, and one for Spike silly me." "So thou Luna what do you think?" Princess Luna asked her. Luna gave it some thought. She never been to any parties besides several with her friends back in New Domino City but never a Fancy Party.

With a smile she answered, "I would love to."

Celestia smiled before writing a second letter,

 _"My Dearest, and most Faithful Student Twilight_

 _My daughter Luna has decided to join the Grand Galloping Gala so if you could please ask Rarity to make her a dress for the Gala. I want her to look nice in the party._

 _From Princess Celestia."_

Her horn glowed as it was sent. "There pretty soon I will get a response." Celestia smiled.

Luna nodded before she felt the bad feeling again. _'There is again...'_ "Thou Luna is something wrong?" Princess Luna asked her.

Luna realized she was worrying Celestia, and Princess Luna, so she answered "Sorry... I just have a bad feeling. I think it must be nerves."

"Well if it would clam you take a look around the statue garden nearby." Celestia told her. "Those always calm me down."

Luna nodded walking off as a guard was guiding her.

* * *

 _Once arriving..._

Luna walked around the garden looking at the statues. She finds herself calming down from the stress she's been feeling, and smiled. Upon coming across a statue she widen her eyes.

This statue has a long snake body It's head is horse-like, much different from other ponies' head styles. It has a deer antler on the right, a blue goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, a goat beard, and white bushy eyebrows. It has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, it has a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane, and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft.

"Whoa... This one looks like it's..." Luna trailed off.

"It's like Chaos?" Startled she turned to see a silhouette of a man beside the statue leaning on it. "Well your correct about that as this statue is the Draconequus ruler that is known by the name Discord. The spirit of Chaos, and Disharmony, and previous Ruler of Equestria until the two sisters sealed him in stone."

"That voice... Sayer!?" Luna asked shocked.

"Oh no no no dear Luna." Sayer walked in the light to reveal his different coloring. "I'm sorry but you mistaken me for the real one."

"So your not Sayer?" Luna asked confused.

The Sayer look-alike smirked, "Course I'm not. I am merely an Avatar of himself."

"An avatar?" Luna asked surprised having never hearing of this.

Avatar Sayer said, "And I know that you happen to be some of the group that managed to defeat the real Sayer is that correct?" "Y-Yes why?" Luna asked terrified.

Avatar Sayer smirked before he shot a red chain at her attaching it to her wrist. "Now that I found you all I need to do is get rid of you." Luna started to tremble at this development as Avatar Sayer activated his Duel Disk. "Hope your not too scared."

Luna started to shudder as she got ready herself.

* * *

Celestia felt something, and wondered "What was that?"

"Dear sister what is it?" Princess Luna asked her.

Celestia concentrated her magic before seeing Avatar Sayer, and Luna were about to duel in front of the Discord statue. Her eyes widen in horror letting out an, "Oh no."

* * *

After getting everything ready they begin.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet)**

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Avatar Sayer: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Avatar Sayer 1st Turn:

"I'll go first little girl." Avatar Sayer smirked drawing. "And I'll pass this turn."

Luna 1st Turn:

"What? Not summoning or playing a card?" Luna asked before grunting, "Okay my draw!" Luna drew before calling, "I set two cards, and summon Regulas in attack mode!" Her lion appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Regulus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, you can select 1 Field Spell Card in your Graveyard. Return it to the Deck._

* * *

"I now play the effect of PSY-Framegear Alpha in my hand." Avatar Sayer interrupted. "When you summon a monster I can summon this card, and PSY-Frame Driver from my hand."

A small Psychic Monster, and a humanoid appeared.

* * *

 _PSY-Framegear Alpha_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster(s) while you control no monsters (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "PSY-Frame Driver" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and if you do, add 1 "PSY-Frame" card from your Deck to your hand, except "PSY-Framegear Alpha". During the End Phase, banish the face-up monsters Special Summoned by this effect._

* * *

 _PSY-Frame Driver_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _A Psychic soldier that rides into battle against the Security Forces on currents of lightning, using an automatic amplifier called "PSY-Frame"._

* * *

 _'So that's what he was waiting for...'_ Luna thought surprised.

"And it allows me to add a PSY-Frame card to my hand." Avatar Sayer continued. "I chose the PSY-Frame Circuit field spell."

"Another field spell?" Luna asked. "Well Regulus can still attack your Frame Driver as it doesn't have any defense points!

The lion jumped on the normal monster as it shattered which left Avatar Sayer unfazed. "I set a card face-down, and end my turn." Luna ended as PSY-Framegear Alpha vanished.

"During the end phase the face-down monsters summoned by the effect must be banished." Avatar Sayer explained. "Though thanks for destroying Frame-Driver."

Luna grunted, _'I only helped him...'_

* * *

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Avatar Sayer: 4000**

* * *

Avatar Sayer 2nd Turn:

Avatar Sayer drew, and said "I play the PSY-Frame Circuit field spell!" The field around them transforms into a Psychic field with yellow data.

* * *

 _PSY-Frame Circuit_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a "PSY-Frame" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your side of the field (except during the Damage Step), you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "PSY-Frame" monsters you control. At the start of the Damage Step, if a "PSY-Frame" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can discard 1 "PSY-Frame" monster; your battling monster gains ATK equal to the discarded monster's ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"And now I end my turn." Avatar Sayer smirked.

Luna 2nd Turn:

 _'That's it? Only playing a field spell?'_ Luna thought surprised before drawing, "Okay I summon Fairy Archer in defense mode!" An archer appeared.

* * *

 _Fairy Archer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 600_

 _You can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each face-up LIGHT monster you control. You can only use this effect once per turn._

* * *

"And I'll play her ability to inflict 400 points of damage for every Light attribute monster on my field!" Luna cried as the archer aimed.

Avatar Sayer smirked, "I play the ability of PSY-Framegear Gamma in my hand! If I control no monsters when you activate a monster effect I can summon this card, and Frame Driver back to the field!"

A new monster, and Frame Driver appeared.

* * *

 _PSY-Framegear Gamma_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a monster effect while you control no monsters: You can Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "PSY-Frame Driver" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and if you do, negate that activation, and if you do that, destroy that monster. During the End Phase, banish the face-up monsters Special Summoned by this effect._

* * *

"What!?" Luna cried shocked.

"Then his ability activates negating it, and destroying that monster!" Avatar Sayer smirked as Fairy Archer shattered.

"Ah!" Luna cried.

"And the effect of PSY-Frame Circuit activates." Avatar Sayer smirked. "Since I have summoned a PSY-Frame Monster I can Synchro Summon."

"A Synchro Summon during my turn!?" Luna cried shocked.

"Level 2 PSY-Framegear Gamma tune with level 6 PSY-Frame Driver!" Avatar Sayer cried as Gamma turned to 2 rings as Diver turned to 6 stars.

 **(LV: 2 + 6 = 8)**

"I Synchro Summon, PSY-Framelord Omega!" Avatar Sayer cried as a humanoid monster appeared.

* * *

 _PSY-Framelord Omega_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Psychic/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during the Main Phase (Quick Effect): You can banish both this face-up card from the field and 1 random card from your opponent's hand, face-up, until your next Standby Phase. Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: You can target 1 banished card; return it to the GY. If this card is in your GY: You can target 1 other card in the GY; shuffle both that card and this card from the GY into the Deck._

* * *

"2800 attack points?" Luna asked shocked.

"Now what will you do?" Avatar Sayer smirked.

Luna looked up at his Synchro Monster amazed. Celestia, and Princess Luna galloped, and gasped at this.

"Luna!" Celestia cried catching both of their attention.

"M-Momma?" Luna asked surprised.

"Momma?" Avatar Sayer smirked before he started laughing. "Now you believe horses like them are your family?"

"Who are thou?" Princess Luna demanded at Avatar Sayer.

"Me? Why I am an avatar of a human named Sayer." Avatar Sayer smirked. "A being this girl, and her friends dispose of."

"Dispose of? Thou Luna what's he saying?" Princess Luna asked Luna who looked nervous.

"Well I uh..."

"Ah you can't answer. Well I believe I should explain it. You see you two the one I was created from was a powerful Duelist until he fell to Luna, and her friends." Avatar Sayer smirked.

The two Princesses looked at Luna who looked like she's about to bawl.

"But enough of this. It's still your turn Luna." Avatar Sayer smirked.

Luna looks really nervous before saying, "I-I switch Regulus to defense mode, and place a card face-down to end my turn."

* * *

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Avatar Sayer: 4000**

* * *

Avatar Sayer 3rd Turn:

"It's my turn now." Avatar Sayer said drawing as he smirked, "I play a card face-down, and then play the spell card, Light of Redemption!"

* * *

 _Light of Redemption_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 800 Life Points, then target 1 of your banished LIGHT monsters; add that target to your hand._

* * *

"With this card I can give up 800 Life Points in order to add a banished Light Attribute monster to my hand." Avatar Sayer explained as he shows Alpha. **(Avatar Sayer: 3200)**

 _'Perfect...'_ Luna grunted.

"Now I play the spell card Emergency Teleport!" Avatar Sayer called.

* * *

 _Emergency Teleport_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your hand or Deck, but banish it during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"I can summon a level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from my hand or deck but remove from play during the end phase! I summon Mental Seeker!" Avatar Sayer cried as a small kid appeared.

* * *

 _Mental Seeker_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this removed from play card is Special Summoned, reveal the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck. Choose 1 of those cards and remove it from play. Then, shuffle the others into the Deck._

* * *

"Now I summon Cardcar D!" A little machine that resembles a car as a card appeared.

* * *

 _Cardcar D_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. During your Main Phase 1, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn: You can Tribute this card; draw 2 cards, then it becomes the End Phase. You cannot Special Summon during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Now during my main phase as it was summoned I can tribute it to draw two cards!" The Car shattered as Avatar Sayer drew seeing it was PSY-Frame Multi-Threader, and Brain Hazard before looking his other card seeing it was Alpha.

"Omega attacks Regulus!" Avatar Sayer called as his Synchro Monster charged as it's attack destroyed the lion. "Now Mental Seeker attacks directly!"

The kid jumped before kicking Luna who cried out. **(Luna: 3200)**

"Luna!" The two cried.

"I place another card face-down, and end my turn which means Emergency Teleport removes Mental Seeker from play." Avatar Sayer explained as the kid vanished.

Luna 3rd Turn:

Luna drew breathing looking seeing it was Kuribon as the spirit version of her appeared wooing. "Ah Kuribon. It's you." Luna smiled.

 _'What's she talking about...?'_ Avatar Sayer thought.

"I set a card face-down. It's your turn." Luna smiled.

* * *

 **Luna: 3200**

 **Avatar Sayer: 3200**

* * *

Avatar Sayer 4th Turn:

Avatar Sayer smirked asking, "What good are you trying to do? You left yourself wide open!"

"Maybe but that doesn't mean I'll give up." Luna argued.

"Naive thinking." Avatar Sayer sneered drawing. "Okay I play my face-down, Brain Hazard!"

* * *

 _Brain Hazard_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Select 1 of your removed from play Psychic-Type monsters, and Special Summon it. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"I can take one of my banished Psychic-Types, and summon it! So come back Mental Seeker!" Mental Seeker appeared back. "Now I play is ability! When this card is summoned from banishment the top three cards of your deck are revealed, and one of them are banished!"

Luna's cards were shown to be Sunny Pixie, Fairy Breath, and Synchro Monument. "Synchro Monument huh? Can't have that in the way." Avatar Sayer smirked as Luna's field spell vanished.

 _'Drat!'_ Luna grunted in her head.

"Now Omega attacks directly!" Avatar Sayer called as his Synchro Monster charged as he Alicorns cried out her name.

"I play Kuribon's ability in my hand!" Luna cried quickly. "I can summon her if I am being attacked directly!"

Kuribon appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Kuribon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _When a monster your opponent controls attacks you directly, you can reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card was selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, you can activate this effect during damage calculation. You take no Battle Damage from this battle, your opponent gains Life Points equal to the attacking monster's ATK, and then you return this card to your hand._

* * *

"By doing that the damage to the attack is zero!" Luna called as the attack done nothing.

Avatar Sayer grunted, "Then Mental Seeker attacks Kuribon!" The kid charged.

"No! I play her ability to add her back to my hand, and reduce the damage to zero!" Luna cried as Kuribon vanished. "Then you gain Life Points equal to Mental Seeker's! I won't let anything harm you."

Avatar Sayer smirked, "Well thanks for that." **(Avatar Sayer: 4000)**

"Now I play the trap card, Oberon's Prank!" Luna cried.

* * *

 _Oberon's Prank_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an effect that increases Life Points is activated. Negate that effect, and both players take damage equal to the amount of Life Points that they would have gained._

* * *

"So now instead of you increasing Life Points we both take damage equal to how much you gained!" Luna cried as a small tornado struck both of them.

 **(Luna: 2400)**

 **(Avatar Sayer: 2400)**

Avatar Sayer grunted, "You will pay for that."

"Now I play my other trap card, Fairy Wind!" Luna cried.

* * *

 _Fairy Wind_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Destroy all other face-up Spell and Trap Cards on the field. Both players take damage equal to the total number of cards destroyed by this effect x 400._

* * *

"With this all face-up spells or traps are destroyed, and then we both take 400 points of damage for each card!" Luna cried as some wind charged destroying Brain Hazard, and PSY-Frame Circuit.

 **(Luna: 1600)**

 **(Avatar Sayer: 1600)**

"Alright I was going easy on you but not anymore! You shall now taste the full grasp of Psychic Dueling!" Avatar Sayer declared.

"Hold on Sayer." Celestia told him sternly. "What were you talking about earlier?"

Avatar Sayer smirked, "Very well. I suppose before I kill her I should tell you what I meant. You see Luna is part of this group called Team 5d's. A group of people that has a mark of the Crimson Dragon, called the Signers. my real counterpart have one of them who is a Psychic Duelist under his care sometime back."

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Sayer was looking under the Arcardia Movement's studies, and training while watching over Akiza who seems powerful. He smirked thinking that Akiza should be a good Psychic Soldier for his troops to defeat Rex Goodwin his arch-nemesis. He wonders what results it would lead to, and he can't wait._

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Avatar Sayer: But then that's when it happened.

 _"But why would you even summon it right now like that!?" Sayer asked a Dark Signer, Carly. "With Future Visions it is removed from play leaving you wide open!"_

 _"You should be more careful then you wish for." Carly smirked._

 _Sayer asked, "What?"_

 _"Whenever my Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu is removed from the field..." Carly's smirk has gotten wider. "Every monster on your field is destroyed, and my opponent takes 800 points of damage for each one."_

 _Shocked Sayer looked around to see where it is, "Well where is it!?"_

 _Feeling something behind him Sayer turned, and gasped in shock as he stood frozen. An Earthbound Immortal the size of a building was behind him looking like a Hummingbird was staring directly at him._

 _"What is that!?" Sayer cried shocked keeping his eyes on the Earthbound Immortal._

 _Carly smirked, "Why that's my Earthbound Immortal, Sayer. Now say goodbye." As she said this Aslla Piscu reared it's head back before diving as Magical Android, and Storm Caller shattered as Sayer screamed before being hit by Aslla Piscu's beak._

* * *

 ** _Sayer: 0000_**

 ** _Carly: 1600_**

 ** _Carly wins the duel!_**

* * *

 _Sometime later..._

Avatar Sayer: He graciously survived luckily, and suffered a scar in the process. But it was when he died for real.

 _Sayer with a scar looked at Yusei smirking, "He was too weak. And I had no need for Misty's brother." Unaware that Misty listened, and looked angered. Hearing a rumble Sayer looked seeing the Earthbound Immortal known as Ccarayhua have wrapped his tongue around him as he screamed being swallowed._

* * *

"And that is where I was created." Avatar Sayer continued. "I was created from his Psychic Powers to revive him one day, and when I seen Luna I knew this is the first step!"

The three looked shocked at this development. "Thou Sayer..." Princess Luna said shocked.

 **(New Dueling Theme: Break by Three Days Grace)**

"Now enough talk! Upon Brain Hazard's destruction, Mental Seeker goes to the graveyard!" Avatar Sayer cried.

Metal Seeker shattered at that call.

"Then I play my trap card, Psychic Overload!" Avatar Sayer cried.

* * *

 _Psychic Overload_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 3 Psychic-Type monsters in your Graveyard; shuffle all 3 into the Deck, then draw 2 cards._

* * *

"I can shuffle Mental Seeker, PSY-Framegear Gamma, and PSY-Frame Driver back to my deck from the graveyard in order to draw two cards!" Avatar Sayer called as he did the effect drawing two cards which he sees were Genetic Woman, and Mind Over Matter. Taking a card he called, "Now I set a card, and end my turn!"

Luna 4th Turn:

Luna drew before calling, "I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode!" A unicorn appeared.

* * *

 _Sunlight Unicorn_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, you can reveal the top card of your Deck. If it is a Spell Card, add it to your hand. If it is not, place it on the bottom of your Deck._

* * *

"And I play my trap card! Mind Over Matter!" Avatar Sayer called.

* * *

 _Mind Over Matter_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a monster would be Normal or Special Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Tribute 1 Psychic-Type monster; negatethe Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"When you summon a monster or play a spell or trap card, I can play this card to tribute a Psychic-Type Monster to destroy that card!" Avatar Sayer cried as Omega shattered as Sunlight Unicorn followed it.

Luna grunted, "I place one card face-down. Your turn."

* * *

 **Luna: 1600**

 **Avatar Sayer: 1600**

* * *

Avatar Sayer 5th Turn:

Avatar Sayer drew before saying, "While Omega is in the graveyard I can target both him, and one other card, and add both of them to my deck!" He picked PSI-Frame Circuit before shuffling the field spell while adding the Synchro Monster to his Extra Deck. "Now I play the spell card, Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"This allows me to draw two cards!" Avatar Sayer called drawing twice. "Next I play the spell card, One for One!"

* * *

 _One for One_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"By discarding the PSY-Frame Multi-Threader I can summon a Level 1 monster in his place! Such as Alpha!" Alpha appeared back in attack mode. "Next I play Genetic Woman in attack mode!" A woman with a claw appeared.

* * *

 _Genetic Woman_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, you can pay 1000 Life Points and select 1 of your removed from play Psychic-Type monsters. Add it to your hand._

* * *

"Now I play the Quick-Play Spell card, Quick Summon!" Avatar Sayer called.

* * *

 _Quick Summon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Normal Summon 1 monster._

* * *

"This allows me to summon another monster!" Avatar Sayer explained. "Now I summon a second Genetic Woman!" An identical woman appeared.

"Now level 1 Alpha tune with level 4 Genetic Womans!" Avatar Sayer cried as Alpha turned to 1 ring as the two Genetic Woman turned to 4 stars each.

 **(LV: 1 + 4 + 4 = 9)**

"A level 9 Synchro Summon?" Luna asked shocked.

"Show my flames of revenge! Now surge through, and envelop all! Synchro Summon! Level 9! Overmind Archfiend!" Avatar Sayer cried as a stronger version of Thought Ruler Archfiend appeared.

* * *

 _Overmind Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Psychic/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 Psychic-Type Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner Psychic-Type monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can select 1 Psychic-Type monster in your Graveyard, and remove it from play. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon as many monsters as possible that were removed from play by this effect._

* * *

The three looked up at the Archfiend at horror.

The Discord statue seems to look like it's enjoying this.

"Now I play his ability! I can a Psychic-Type Monster in my graveyard, and banish it!" Avatar Sayer called. "I select Genetic Woman, and banish it! Now Overmind Archfiend direct attack!"

The Psychic Archfiend attacked with a blast.

Luna cried, "I play Kuribon's ability to summon her when I am being attacked directly! Upon doing that I take no damage from your attack!" The monster appeared as the attack was hold off.

Avatar Sayer grunted, "Fine make your turn! You have nothing to defeat me now!"

Luna 5th Turn:

Luna looked at her deck, _'He's right... What can I do...?'_

 ** _"Luna it's time."_** Luna looked to Ancient Fairy Dragon who said, **_"It's time for you to claim one of your friend's dragons!"_**

Luna's Extra Deck begun glowing as her Crimson Dragon Mark begun glowing as well as it brightly glowed as everyone covered their eyes.

"What in the world?" Avatar Sayer asked grunting.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Luna looked around seeing a endless space. "Wh-Where I'm I?" Luna asked shivering in fear._

 _"Luna."_

 _Luna widen her eyes before turning to one of her friends... Akiza Izinski._

 _"Akiza?" Luna asked with tears in her eyes. Akiza smiled, "I am glad to bestow this power to you. Just be careful she can be pretty powerful." Her Crimson Dragon mark begun glowing as a card appeared as Luna take it seeing it was Black Rose Dragon._

* * *

The light died out revealing Luna has Akiza's mark on her arm as she looked seeing she's holding Black Rose Dragon as she looked shocked before smiling.

"Alright Akiza. This is for you." Luna smiled drawing. "I sacrifice Kuribon to summon Fairy King Truesdale!" Her fairy plant appeared.

* * *

 _Fairy King Prince_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _While this card is in Defense Position, all Plant-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"Now I play the spell card, Fairy Reborn!"

* * *

 _Fairy Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower Fairy-Type Monster in your graveyard._

* * *

"So I can summon Kuribon back to the field!" Luna called as Kuribon appeared. "Now I play Lightwave Tuning!"

* * *

 _Lightwave Tuning_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control. It is treated as a Tuner monster while it is face-up on the field._

* * *

"So now Kuribon is now a Tuner Monster!" Luna cried. "Now level 1 Kuribon tune with level 6 Fairy King Truesdale!"

Kuribon turned to 1 ring as Fairy King Truesdale turned to 6 stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 6 = 7)**

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Luna cried s Akiza's ace monster appeared roaring above her.

* * *

 _Black Rose Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster in Graveyard reduce one monster your opponent controls' ATK to 0 until the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

Avatar Sayer, Princess Luna, and Celestia looked at the dragon in amazement.

Avatar Sayer grunted, "Well I will admit that's impressive but your new dragon can't lay a claw on Overmind Archfiend!"

Luna smiled, "Well here's an ability you need to be aware of. When Synchro Summoned all cards on the field are destroyed!"

"What!?" Avatar Sayer asked shocked.

"Go Black Rose Gale!" Black Rose Dragon roared as winds gathered all over which started to blow away all the cards. Overmind Archfiend, and Black Rose Dragon shattered as Avatar Sayer grunted as luckily the area around them wasn't blown back but the winds hit all across Equestira.

"Well you have no monsters or cards on your field, and now since Overmind Archfiend is destroyed I can summon one of the monsters banished to the field!" Avatar Sayer called. "Come back Genetic Woman!" The woman appeared.

Luna frowned, "I set a card, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Luna: 1600**

 **Avatar Sayer: 1600**

* * *

Avatar Sayer 6th Turn:

Avatar Sayer drew, and smirked "I now play Psychic Fusion!"

* * *

 _Psychic Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish Fusion Materials on your field, hand, or graveyard to 1 Psychic-Type Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck, and the Special Summon that monster. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"I can banish the materials of a Psychic Type Fusion Monster, and summon it out!" Avatar Sayer smirked. "I banish Overmind Archfiend, and Genetic Woman in order to summon Ultimate Axon Kicker!"

A huge monster appeared on the field roaring.

* * *

 _Ultimate Axon Kicker_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Psychic/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _1 Psychic-Type Synchro Monster + 1 Psychic-Type monster_  
 _This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon(from the Extra Deck). This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

"A Fusion Monster?" Luna asked shocked.

Avatar Sayer smirked, "Yes, and let me explain to you what he's about. You cannot use effects to destroy Ultimate Axon Kicker. Then if he attacks a monster in defense mode you take the difference as damage. And finally if he destroys a monster by battle, and sends it to the graveyard I gain Life Points equal to that monster's attack points."

"All that, and it's too powerful..." Luna gaped before seeing she has nothing to defend her.

"Now Ultimate Axon Kicker attack her directly!" Avatar Sayer cried as his Fusion Monster charged.

Luna cried, "Ah! Trap Card open! Damage Diet!"

* * *

 _Damage Diet_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (You cannot halve the same damage twice with this effect.)_

* * *

"So now all damage I take this turn is halved!" Luna explained as the attack hit her as she screamed. **(Luna: 0150)**

"Luna!" The two Alicorn Princesses cried galloping to her to see if she's alright.

"You got lucky is all." Avatar Sayer smirked. "I end my turn."

Luna 6th Turn:

Luna breathed as she weakly opens her eyes to see the worried faces of the Alicorn royalty. "Luna are you okay?" Celestia asked worried.

"M-Momma..." Luna breathed grunting.

Avatar Sayer smirked, "Yeah that's right lie there. And accept your fate!"

Luna slowly started to get up only only to lie back to her back.

"Luna!" Celestia cried panicking for her daughter.

Luna breathed, _'I'm... gonna lose...'_

 ** _"Not yet Luna..."_ **Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared as they looked. **_"Remember you have the power of the Elements of Harmony. Now call on their power!"_**

Luna slowly get up hearing that, "I... am still here!" She drew, and looked before smiling. "I activate Element of Harmony - Laughter!"

* * *

 _Element of Harmony - Laughter_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _While this card is in your hand you take no effect damage. Only activate this card if you control no spells or traps. Once per turn: Special Summon 1 level 7 monster in your graveyard, but reduce it's ATK by it's level x 100. You can add 1 "Element of Harmony" Continuous Spell Card to your hand however you cannot activate it this turn._

* * *

In a chest Pinkie Pie's element is glowing.

"What the?" Avatar Sayer asked surprised.

"This allows me to summon a level 7 monster from the graveyard but reduce it's power by 100 for each level it has! Come on back Black Rose Dragon!" Luna cried as Black Rose appeared roaring. **(ATK: 2400 - 100 x 7 = 1700)**

"So your dragon is back but it can't lit a candle against Ultimate Axon Kicker." Avatar Sayer smirked.

Luna smiled, "Don't be to sure."

Avatar Sayer rose an eyebrow.

"I play her special ability! By removing Fairy King Truesdale from play Ultimate Axon Kicker's attack points are zero!" Luna cried as Axon Kicker was weakened. **(ATK: 2900 - 2900 = 0)**

Avatar Sayer widen his eyes, "No! No! I can't lose to a brat!"

"Now Black Rose attack Ultimate Axon Kicker, and end this duel!" Luna cried as Black Rose fired a blast that destroyed Axon Kicker as Avatar Sayer screamed.

* * *

 **Luna: 0150**

 **Avatar Sayer: 0000**

 **Luna wins the duel!**

* * *

Avatar Sayer screamed out before he was blasted off, "You haven't seen the last of me!"

Luna laughed weakly before calling, "I... I did it!" She fell backwards as the last thing she heard was Princess Luna, and Celestia crying out to her.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Luna woke up slowly as she sees her injuries were healed, and is now in her bedroom where Celestia was pacing around while Princess Luna is gone where a stary night sky was seen.

"M-Momma..." Luna called softly causing Celestia to turn with a smile.

"Luna!" Celestia called galloping, and nuzzled her head against Luna's. "I am so glad your okay."

Luna smiled, "Yeah... me to."

Celestia then looked serious, "Don't ever scare me again young lady! I thought I was gonna lose you!"

Luna looked down sadly, and said, "S-Sorry Momma... He trapped me, and..."

"I am just glad your okay." Celestia smiled wrapping her wings around her before a scroll appeared as she read:

 _"Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala._ _If my friends can't all go, I don't wanna go either._

 _Signed your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle."_

Celestia giggled before smiling writing,

" _My faithful student Twilight,_ _Why didn't you just say so in the first place?_ "

She creates 4 more tickets placing them in, and sending it. "Lesson learned." Celestia smiled.

"But what about Spike momma?" Luna asked her.

"Oops." Celestia chuckled embarrassed before making another note, with another ticket.

 _"And one for you, Spike."_

She sent in just as Princess Luna walked in. "Thou Luna your awake!" Princess Luna smiled.

Luna smiled as her aunt, and mother embraced her.

* * *

 **Well that was a very long chapter. Hope you like the whole duel, and scenes! Be sure to review!**


	4. The Threat of the King!

**Hey guys that last chapter sure was pretty long, and it sure is really liked. I like to continue onward on this with this new chapter. The second half of the duel this chapter helping me is my co-auther Ulrich362! ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a day since Luna defeated Avatar Sayer. Since then Luna is being careful about herself afraid that it would worsen her condition. And currently she is in Ponyville in Rarity's shop Carousel Boutique getting measured for her dress in the Grand Galloping Gala. After getting the letter Rarity was excited about when Celestia sent her the letter about making Luna a dress for the Gala that she made sure she would get the right materials for the job.

Luna could tell that Rarity is a fashion, and beauty girl so she understands why she's very excited for the honor of making the dress. Though Luna feels a bit out of place due to her being the only human in Equestria though Rarity assures it's not a problem at all. After all what could go wrong?

"There you are. Thanks for the measurements my darling." Rarity smiled as she used her magic to write down the measuring down so she would keep track to make the dress. "It really flatters me that Princess Celestia chose me to make a dress for her daughter."

"T-Thanks Rarity." Luna smiled at her. "I really appreciate this."

"Ah it is no trouble Luna." Rarity smiled nodding. "What if your favorite color darling?"

"It's usually blue, or white." Luna answered after thinking for a moment.

Rarity nodded before saying, "I'll get to work on it darling. Until then thanks for being patient for this."

"Your welcome Rarity." Luna smiled before they heard the door open seeing a white fur filly with a white, and blue mane seemed to be brushed, and has light green eyes. However unlike the other ponies Luna met this one doesn't seem to have a symbol on her flank.

"Rarity I'm home!" The filly called before noticing Luna, "Oh who's this?"

"Oh Sweetie Belle this is Luna." Rarity told her before saying to the human, "Luna this is my little sister Sweetie Belle."

"Hi." Sweetie Belle smiled waving a hoof to her which Luna waved her hand to her.

"It's nice to meet you Sweetie Belle." Luna smiled at her.

Sweetie Belle smiled before asking curiously, "Hey not to offend but what are you?"

"A human." Luna answered her.

While Rarity was getting the dress made she explained to Sweetie Belle, "You see Sweetie Belle this beautiful young mare here is from this place called Earth where she uses these things called 'Cards' for this event called 'Dueling'. She demonstrated for us during the Summer Sun Celebration against Nightmare Moon. And after hearing this poor mare didn't have a home Princess Celestia took her in."

Gasping Sweetie Belle looked at Luna amazed, "That means... Your a princess?" At Luna's hesitant nod Sweetie Belle bowed, "Sorry I didn;t know I was in the presence of Royalty here."

"I-It's fine Sweetie Belle." Luna smiled knelling in front of her. "You seem like a very generous filly."

Sweetie Belle smiled at that compliment. Looks like Luna made a new friend that is Rarity's younger sister. After all Luna has friends her age back at home before the whole incident coming to Ponyville, and all at the thinking of Ancient Fairy Dragon to get stronger so she can combat this evil. Though she has several feelings for this rude kid called Sly who holds an Eccentric Kid card.

She wonders after this that she can confess to Sly, and hopes he shares the same feelings for her.

"Luna? Are you okay?" Snapping from her train of thought Luna looked to see Sweetie Belle was looking at her a bit concerned. "You looked zoned out for a moment."

Luna gave a assuring smiled, "Oh it's nothing Sweetie Belle. I was just thinking... of home."

Sweetie Belle looked surprised before giving her a hug, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Luna smiled hugging her back. "I'm glad to have you as a friend."

Sweetie Belle smiled in her embrace.

Rarity walked back with the dress finished saying, "Oh Luna darling. I'm finished with your dress." They looked to see that the dress looks like it's blue, and white with a small cuffs at the wrists where they see several Sapphires on it. It also comes with some Topazes, and to top it all off a tag that says 'Luna' in good sew cursive writing.

Gasping Luna covered her mouth with one hand, and smiled "Oh my gosh it's beautiful Rarity! Thank you so much!"

Proud, and feeling pride Rarity smiled, "Why thank you darling. I am almost envious for you having a dress this beautiful. But I can still make something for myself. It was great working with you darling."

Luna smiled nodding. This is so like her home at times. She is always gifted with great things like how much she is. She is kind, and peaceful like we know that. Moreover she is determined to help anyone out, and make them happy like how both Sweetie Belle, and Rarity are right now. She's feeling happy for this as well. But she wonders if she can really saved everyone from this evil one day.

"Alright I will keep it here so you won't lose it." Rarity assured her placing the dress in a plastic wrap. "Thanks again my darling."

Luna nodded before smiling, "Your welcome Rarity. Thanks again for the dress."

"It's no trouble at all my darling." Rarity smiled. "And I am glad you made friends with my sister."

Luna nodded, "Bye guys." Waving bye she walked out of the shop to head back to do something else before heading back to Canterlot. She wonders what to do now. Looking around the shes the ponies doing their days, and occasionally bowed when she passed them though she assures she doesn't mind if they are treating her like a citizen. That aside she looked around to find what to do now.

Seeing the Golden Oaks library she walked up, and entered seeing Spike was focusing on something. Putting on a smile she greeted, "Hi Spike." Hearing it the baby dragon looked over, and smiled "Hi Luna. You finished with your business with Rarity?"

"Yeah. She seems really generous." Luna smiled. "What are you wearing to the Gala?"

Spike looked a bit embarrassed before answering, "That suit Rarity gave me."

Luna giggled before asking, "So what do you, and Twilight do around here?"

"I mostly acted as a assistant while Twilight runs the place." Spike answered. "She's upstairs if your wondering."

Luna nodded looking around the Golden Oaks Library haven't changed since the whole Summer Sun Celebration, and the incident with Nightmare Moon. It looks pretty she wondered. Smiling she accepted the thought before walking over to one of the shelves as Spike watched on curiously. She looked over before seeing a book called 'The History of Equestria'. Taking the book she walked over to a lone table, and begun to read as Spike merely shrugged before getting back to work.

After a few minutes Twilight walked down before noticing company, "Oh Luna. I didn't know you were coming by after you were done with Rarity."

"Well I was curious over what kind of books the Golden Oak Library has so I came here along with seeing you, and Spike." Luna explained with a smile.

"So you liked to read?" Twilight asked her curiously.

Luna nodded, "Yeah very much ever since I was little."

Twilight nodded understanding before offering, "Well why not you take the book your reading with you?" At Luna's confused look Twilight explained, "Well we can check out the book your reading, and you can take it back to Canterlot for you to continue reading."

Thinking about it Luna nodded as she placed in a bookmark, and checked it out which Twilight nodded, "Thanks for coming over Luna. I really enjoy your visit here." Luna nodded smiling before waving her, and Spike bye walking off now wondering what to do now. Seeing a bakery she walked in, and smells sweets looking in seeing several people were dining on baked goods while a stallion was behind the countertop.

The stallion is light orange fur coated along having three cakes on his flank with a dark orange mane, and tail. He is also wearing a hat that is white, and orange that seems to look like a Carrot Cake. A orange, and white striped bow-tie was also on him along with a white apron.

Luna looked around walking in where the stallion notices here, "Ah welcome my good ma'am." Luna turned to the stallion who was giving her a smile, and said "Hi there sir."

"Polite I liked that." The stallion smiled. "I am Carrot Cake or known by Mr. Cake. I am one of the co-owners here at Sugercube Corner."

"Sugarcube Corner?" Luna asked looking around seeing baked sweets were everywhere before admitting, "It sure is a perfect name for a bakery."

"Oh this isn't just a bakery my good madam." Carrot Cake smiled to her. "We also make candy here, and happen to other sweets here. You got a good sweet-tooth?"

Luna looked off-guard by that question but answered, "Yes sir I do."

"Good now what would you like from here?" Carrot Cake asked her with a smile.

Luna at this point knows where he's going at, "Oh s-sorry sir but I don't have any money. I am just looking around Ponyville, and this is my first time here at Sugarcube Corner."

Carry Cake nodded taking that in, "Well for this time only it's on the house."

Luna nodded before Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared in front of her causing her to yelp. "Luna! It's so great to see you here at Sugarcube Corner! What brings you here?"

Luna look a couple of breathes before answering, "J-Just looking around Ponyville, and coming here for the first time. Are you Mr. Cake's daughter Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie shook her head, "Oh no no no Luna. I'm not his daughter though I do live here at Sugarcube Corner. Haha it's a long story Luna!"

"You know her Pinkie?" Carrot Cake asked curious.

Pinkie Pie nodded, "Yes Mr. Cake! She's the filly I told you about!" Carrot Cake's eyes widen in surprise before turning to Luna with an amazed look.

"So your the human I heard about from her." Carrot Cake realized before smiling, "You saving Equestria with her, and those other 5 sure is a big accomplishment, and therefor your free to have any kinds of sweets you want here."

Luna smiled though shook her head, "I appreciate the offer Mr. Cake though to be fair I like to buy the sweets I get from here instead of getting them without paying. That wouldn't be fair to anyone else here."

Carrot Cake nodded understanding, "Why your absolutely right about that young lady. You have such a mighty big heart don't you?" Luna blushed, and nodded. "Well I am glad you decided to drop by here Princess Luna."

"P-Please call me by my real name Mr. Cake." Luna smiled at him.

Carrot Cake smiled, "Alright then you can call me Carrot Cake. Seems fair huh?"

Luna nodded before someone walked down.

It was a light blue mare with a nicely combed mane, and tail with round red earrings on her ears. She also has on a yellow apron, with pink wings on it, and three cupcakes on her flank. She also has some nice pink eyes, and from the looks of it her stomach seemed a bit bulging.

"Carrot. I heard you, and Pinkie talking to somepony, and I would-" She stopped herself seeing Luna. "Oh this is who you two were talking too."

Clearing her throat she introduced, "Welcome young mare. I am Cup Cake or known as Mrs. Cake in these parts, and one of the co-owners here at Sugarcube Corner."

Luna nodded saying, "My name is Luna, Mrs. Cake."

Cup Cake smiled, "Luna? Sounds like a splendid name for a young filly such as yourself. Are you here to pick up a baked good, or a fine sweet?"

"You see honey Luna here has came her at her first time at Sugarcube Corner to look around." Carrot Cake explained. "And she certainly has a big heart."

Pinkie Pie nodded in agreement, "Yes, and she's also that filly I told you about Mrs. Cake!"

Surprised Cup Cake looked to Luna, and smiled "Well I must say I don't know how you managed to did it but you saved Equestria, and everyone in it Princess Luna."

Luna smiled but said, "Please call me just Luna, Mrs. Cake."

Smiling Cup Cake said, "Alright. Then you'll call me Cup Cake my darling." Before pausing a bit which the three noticed.

"Honey?" Carrot Cake asked worried but Cup Cake gave a assuring smiled before Carrot Cake himself smiled. "Oh thank goodness."

Luna looked confused before asking Pinkie Pie, "Uh is something wrong with Cup Cake, Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie shook her head, "Oh nothing is wrong Luna. There just about to have a foal!" Shocked Luna looked to see Cup Cake's belly is bulging a bit. That does tell her that Cup Cake is currently pregnant with a foal of her's, and Carrot Cake's.

"You two... Are gonna have a baby?" Luna asked them.

Carrot Cake nodded, "Yes Luna. It will be soon though."

"Yeah it just kicked me Luna." Cup Cake smiled back. "You want to feel Luna?"

A bit off-guard at the request Luna blushed walking to her, and slowly placing a hand on Cup Cake's belly. After a few seconds Luna felt something bumping her head. Luna looked surprised before turning to Cup Cake who smiled nodding confirming what Luna just felt.

Luna smiled before saying, "It really is amazing. I can't wait to see your baby Cup Cake."

"Oh me too Luna." Cup Cake smiled nodding.

"Me too! I will be sure to give it a 'Welcome to Equestria Cake Baby' party!" Pinkie Pie cheered which made Luna chuckled while Carrot Cake, and Cup Cake shake their heads with smiles of their own.

Luna soon said, "Well I would love to stay but I gotta leave. It was great seeing you three."

"Come back whenever you want to Luna." Carrot Cake smiled at her.

"Have a good day darling." Cup Cake smiled.

Pinkie Pie smiled, "Happy travels Luna!"

Luna smiled walking off now wondering now what. She was walking around with a smile before she heard, "Hey! Get out of the wayyyyy!" She looked to see a orange blur before she was hit as both her, and who bumped into her hit the ground.

"Ow." They both groaned sitting up.

Luna looks to see a Pegasus filly that has a purple mane, and tail with light purple eyes. Like Sweetie Belle she doesn't seem to have a symbol on her flank wearing some knee guards, and a helmet along with a Scooter is with her.

"Hey are you alright?" Luna asked concerned.

The filly looked at her before answering, "Yeah I'm alright. Still you should get out of the way when I tell you too!"

Luna looked a bit startled at her yelling.

"Hey what's all the yelling about?" They looked to see Rainbow Dash before she smiled at Luna, "Luna now this is surprising. Your done with Rarity?"

"Yeah Rainbow." Luna smiled nodding.

The filly asked, "You know her Rainbow?" Rainbow Dash explained, "This is Luna, Scootaloo. That human I told you about that SAVED Equestria from Nighmare Moon."

Shocked the filly known as Scootaloo turned to Luna before bowing apologetically, "Oh I am so sorry Luna! I didn't mean to accuse you for that mistake!"

Rainbow Dash looked confused before turning to Luna, "What is Scootaloo talking about?"

"Well... She crashed into me with her scooter, and accused me of not getting out of the way." Luna explained before telling, "It's okay Scootaloo. I don't blame you."

Scootaloo sighed in relief before smiling, "Thanks Princess."

Luna smiled, and said "Please don't call me Princess, Scootaloo. I don't mind."

Rainbow Dash asked, "So Luna what's on your mind now? Wanting to see my speed again?" "Oh no Rainbow sorry." Luna answered. "Bu t I was just walking around Ponyville. I just finished at Sugarcube Corner."

"Oh where Pinkie works?" Rainbow Dash smirked. "Well I'm glad your with me now. I just can't wait to show you my stuff."

"Sorry but I have to look around." Luna apologized. "Maybe another time?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah see you soon. Come on Scoots!" Scootaloo hopped on her scouter trailing off after Rainbow Dash.

Luna looked on smiling before walking off to find out what next. She soon decides to visit Sweet Apple Acres to see the Apple Family. She arrived to see Applejack was bucking apples with the help of a huge stallion that has a red coat, with blonde mane, and tail with a green bandana, and half an apple on his flank.

While the filly that Luna met is with Granny Smith. Noticing her Applejack smiled, "Well howdy-doo Luna! Ah'a glad ya stopped by Sweet Apple Acres!" Luna smiled to her nodding, "It's great to see you here Applejack. I was just looking around Ponyville, and decided to see what you guys were up too. Do you guys do this every single day?"

"Eeyup." The stallion answered in a serious but kind tone with a smile.

"This here is who you already know Big Macintosh." Applejack smiled to Luna. "He is most preferably known as Big Mac."

Luna smiled, "It's great to meet you Mr. Big Mac."

Big Mac smiled before saying, "Ah appreciate the formality Luna. But please call me Big Mac." Luna nodded with a smile just as the filly, and Granny Smith sees her.

"Hey! Your that filly from the Summer Sun Celebration!" The filly smiled.

"Yes. My name is Luna." Luna smiled to her.

The filly smiled, "Ah name's Apple Bloom. And you most likely already know Granny Smith."

"Ah it's nice to meet you young mare." Granny Smith smiled to Luna. "We heard of your accomplishment, and we sure are proud of ya."

Luna smiled nodding, "Thanks Granny Smith." "Anytime ya young whippersnapper." Granny Smith smiled to her.

"So Luna would care to sample some of the Apple Treats here?" Applejack offered.

Luna smiled nodding, "Yes please. You all really made great apple treats."

"I'm glad to hear that." Applejack smiled as they walked inside the house.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

They exited to which Luna looked pleased.

"Ah that hit the spot." Luna smiled in bliss. "Thanks again for the treats Applejack."

"Ah your welcome Sugarcube." Applejack smiled. "Just come back when ya need to see us ah'right?"

Luna nodded with a smile bidding the apple family bye walking off wondering what to do now.

As she was walking she notices a cottage. Walking over she knocked before it opened showing Fluttershy who looked surprised before smiling, "Why hello Luna. This is a surprise."

"Yes it is Fluttershy." Luna smiled. "It's been a while. How have you been doing?"

"Oh I've been doing fine thank you." Fluttershy smiled. "And I am so excited to join the Grand Galloping Gala."

A rabbit hopped on over curious.

"Who's this?" Luna asked noticing him.

"Oh this is Angel." Fluttershy smiled before saying, "Angel sweetheart can you please greet Luna?"

Angel looked at her before smiling giving a wave.

Luna smiled, "It's nice to meet you two Angel." Angel nodded before hopping off.

"Luna what are you doing here by the way?" Fluttershy asked her.

Luna answered, "Well I am looking around Ponyville, and I see you guys are a great group to be around." "Oh um I'm glad Luna." Fluttershy smiled.

Luna said, "Well I'll be going Fluttershy. I'll see you soon." "See you Luna." Fluttershy smiled as Luna nodded before walking off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Candy was pacing around annoyed as Jacko was waiting while Bella was looking over her research. They been waiting for a few days now, and Candy, and Jacko started to get impatient, because they hated staying in the cave.

Finally Candy can't take it anymore. "Oh that's it I had it!" He walked over to a small car that seemed to have white glitter, and a couple of horns on it.

"King Candy what are you doing?" Bella asked turning to him.

King Candy told her, "I have had it with this cave Bella! I'm getting out of here!"

"Hey wait!" Bella's cry was lost as King Candy speed off. Jacko remarked, "One un-wise fool."

* * *

 _With Luna..._

Luna was on her way back to Canterlot before Ancient Fairy Dragon sensed a presence, and said **_"Luna wait..."_** She turned to her as she explained, **_"i sense something speeding toward Ponyville. We better check it out."_**

Nodding Luna looked, and sees a white car speeding up.

"Is that... a car?" Luna asked surprised.

"INCOMING!" Rainbow Dash called as the Ponies got out of the way as the car stopped before the figure removed his goggles to show it was King Candy.

"A... A human?" Luna asked shocked seeing it.

"Oh good! To finally get away from that icky cave!" King Candy sighed in relief looking around seeing everyone was looking at him. "Yeah what are you guys looking at?"

Twilight stepped forward, and asked "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm King Candy." King Candy smiled a bit goofly.

Pinkie Pie smiled before asking, "Wow! As in the King of Candy!?" As she gets in King Candy's face causing him to take a step back.

"Oh no not in the way you think." King Candy answered her before seeing Luna, "What your a human as well?"

"Y-Yeah... I didn't think their be any other humans here." Luna answered him.

King Candy gave it thought, "Yeah your right I felt the same way. Who are you?"

"My name is Luna your majesty." Luna answered him.

King Candy said, "Well I'm glad to see your respectful. My real name is Turbo but that's not important. Tell me have you seen this human named Sayer around here?"

"Sayer?" Luna asked shocked. "Uh I dueled his Avatar yesterday. He said he's planning to revive him."

"So that means Bella is right about one thing." King Candy stroke his chin. "Sayer is here somewhere."

Seeing her deck King Candy asked, "Your a duelist Luna?"

"Uh yeah. Are you one as well?" Luna asked him.

King Candy answered, "Why yes I am. I am also something known as a Turbo Duelist."

"A Turbo what?" Twilight asked confused.

Luna widen her eyes before seeing the car, "So that car must be your..."

"Racing Cart actually, and yes it's my Duel Runner." King Candy told her confirming her thoughts. "Suppose you've been in one before?"

"Uh yeah I am." Luna nodded.

Getting back on his Cart, King Candy challenge, "Well Luna. Show me what kind of talent you hold okay?" Luna looked surprised but nodding taking out her Duel Board, and connecting a wire to her Duel Disk.

"Alright here we go." King Candy smirked as they position at the entrance of Ponyville as they placed goggles on themselves. "I'll engage the Speed World 2 field spell."

* * *

 _Speed World 2_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter on their copy of this card (max. 12 each). You can remove any number of your Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:_  
 _● 4: Reveal any number of "Speed Spell" Spell Cards in your hand, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each card revealed._  
 _● 7: Draw 1 card._  
 _● 10: Destroy 1 card on the field._

* * *

 **"Duel Mode Engage. Auto Pilot Activated."** The equipment announced as the Ponies looked on curious.

"Hey Rainbow Dash since your a fast flyer why not you tell us to get started like a race?" Luna asked Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash smirked, "You got it Luna! Alright you two. Ready?" The two got stationed. "Get set..." The two readied their hands as they waited.

"GO!"

"LET'S RIDE!" At that the two sped off at impressive speed.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Ashes of the Dawn by Dragonforce)**

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **King Candy: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

King Candy 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first Luna." King Candy said drawing his card before saying, "I'll start by summoning Madolche Chouxvalier in attack mode!" A young man riding a horse while holding a candy cane sword appeared galloping.

* * *

 _Madolche Chouxvalier_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into your Deck. Your opponent cannot target face-up "Madolche" monsters you control for attacks, except "Madolche Chouxvalier"._

* * *

"Now I set two cards, and end my turn." King Candy ended his turn.

Luna 1st Turn:

 **(Luna's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(King Candy's Speed Counters: 1)**

Luna drew before looking over her hand, "I summon Regulus in attack mode!" Her lion appeared running beside her.

* * *

 _Regulus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, you can select 1 Field Spell Card in your Graveyard. Return it to the Deck._

* * *

"Oh a very tough kitty." King Candy remarked before saying, "But both him, and Chouxvalier are both matched so you must only made him here for defense."

"Not really." Luna told him. "But I set a card face-down to end my turn."

* * *

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

 **King Candy: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

* * *

King Candy 2nd Turn:

 **(Luna's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(King Candy's Speed Counters: 2)**

"My turn draw!" King Candy drew before saying, "And I play Madolche Messengelato!" A small boy carrying a letter appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Madolche_ _Messengelato_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into the Deck. When this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Madolche" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You must control a face-up Beast-Type "Madolche" monster to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Alright Luna I hope your ready for what your about to see." King Candy smirked.

"See what?" Luna asked curious.

"This! I overlay my level 4 Madolche Monsters!" King Candy called as both his monsters glowed brown before entering a portal.

"Wh-What the?" Luna asked shocked seeing this.

"I Xyz Summon, Madolche Queen Tiaramisu!" King Candy cried as a queen surrounded with candy appeared sitting on a throne with two brown orbs circling around her.

* * *

 _Madolche Queen Tiaramisu_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Fairy/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _2 Level 4 "Madolche" monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target up to 2 "Madolche" cards in your Graveyard; shuffle those cards into the Deck, also, after that, shuffle cards your opponent controls into the Deck, up to the number of "Madolche" cards returned._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"W-What is that...?" Luna asked shocked seeing what she just saw.

King Candy smirked, "This is called Xyz Summoning Luna. It's a bit of a bother to explain but I'll tell you how. You take two monsters with the same level, and use them to create this kind of creation. The monsters become known as Overlay Units in order to get access to their abilities."

Luna continued to look at the Xyz Monster shocked before grunting.

"Next I activate the Speed Spell, Toon Table of Contents!" King Candy continued.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Toon Table of Contents_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Add 1 "Toon" card or "Manga Ryu-Ran" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"This lets me add a Toon card to my hand while I have 2 Speed Counters." King Candy explained adding a card called Toon Dark Magician Girl.

 _'Wait Toon...!?'_ Luna though shocked as she knows that Pegasus uses Toon Cards.

"Judging by the look on your face you most likely know Toon Cards." King Candy smirked. "Well now Madolche Queen Tiaramisu attacks Regulus!"

The fairy charged, and destroyed Regulus. **(Luna: 3500)**

"Now I play my face-down card, Robbin Goblin!"

* * *

 _Robbin Goblin_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Each time a monster you control inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, your opponent discards 1 random card._

* * *

"So now whenever one of my monsters inflicts damage you must discard a card in your hand!" King Candy explained as Luna looked shocked before revealing the card was Sunny Pixie discarding it.

"That ends my turn little girl!" King Candy ended his turn.

Luna 2nd Turn:

 **(Luna's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(King Candy's Speed Counters: 3)**

Luna drew before saying, "Okay. I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode." The Unicorn appeared galloping beside Luna.

* * *

 _Sunlight Unicorn_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, you can reveal the top card of your Deck. If it is a Spell Card, add it to your hand. If it is not, place it on the bottom of your Deck._

* * *

"With her effect I can reveal the to card of my deck. If it's a spell card, I can add it to my hand." Luna explained drawing before smiling, "Speed Spell - Fairy Reborn."

"So you added a new spell to your hand." King Candy mused seeing this.

"Now I play the Speed Spell - Half Seize!" Luna called.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Half Seize_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Halve that monster's ATK, and gain an equal amount of Life Points._

* * *

"While I have 3 Speed Counters I can halve one monster's attack power, and gain the same amount of Life Points!" Luna called.

"Hold on what?" King Candy asked surprised as his Xyz Fairy lose power. **(ATK: 2200 / 2 = 1100) (Luna: 4600)**

"Now Sumlight Unicorn attack his Xyz!" Luna cried as the Unicorn charged before it destroyed the Xyz Monster. **(King Candy: 3300)** "Agh. Clever move I'll admit." King Candy grunted. "But that doesn't matter."

"I end my turn." Luna ended her turn.

* * *

 **Luna: 4600**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **King Candy: 3300**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

King Candy 3rd Turn:

 **(Luna's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(King Candy's Speed Counters: 4)**

"Okay I now draw!" King Candy drew his card, and grinned, "And I'll play 1000 Points to play this Speed Spell. Toon World!" A book appeared before opening.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Toon World_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. This card remains on your field as long as your Speed Counters are higher then 3. Pay 1000 Life Points to activate this card._

* * *

 **(King Candy: 2300)**

"It stays on my field as long as my Speed Counters are higher then 3." King Candy explained. "And it allows me to summon Toon Monsters without them being destroyed. Now I play my face-down card, Tiki Soul!"

A small tiki statue appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Tiki Soul_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Rock-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1800). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) While this card is an Effect Monster, if another Trap Card you control that is a monster would be destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard, you can Set it in the Spell & Trap Card Zone instead._

* * *

"This summons itself as a monster!" King Candy explained. "And I can now tribute it to summon Toon Dark Magician Girl!"

A cartoonish magician appeared from the book giggling.

* * *

 _Toon Dark Magician Girl_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster/Toon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned while "Toon World" is on your side of the field. You can Special Summon this monster from your hand, but Tributes are required for monsters Level 5 or more. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent directly. If a face-up Toon Monster is on your opponent's side of the field, you must select the Toon Monster as an attack target. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's Graveyard._

* * *

Luna looked at her amazed as the toon magician giggled.

* * *

 _Back at Ponyville..._

Twilight managed to make a image of the duel with her magic as they see Toon Dark Magician Girl was summoned.

"Whoa she's cute." Fluttershy smiled at this with her eyes sparkling.

"I must say her outfit is so wrong." Rarity said a bit displeased.

"All ah can say is Luna better be careful." Applejack mentioned as Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike looked on.

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

"Now since you don't have a Toon Monster my Toon can attack you directly!" King Candy smirked.

"Wait what?" Luna asked shocked.

"Before that I'll summon, Madolche Magileine in defense mode!" A small magician appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Madolche Magileine_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into your Deck. When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 "Madolche" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Now Toon Dark Magician Girl attack Luna directly!" King Candy called as the toon wizard giggled attacking Luna. **(Luna: 2600)** "And then you must discard a card for Robbin Goblin."

Luna frowned sending Fairy Archer to the graveyard.

"Your turn Luna." King Candy grinned.

Luna 3rd Turn:

 **(Luna's Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(King Candy's Speed Counters: 5)**

Luna drew asking herself, _'Okay now what?'_ King Candy smirked seeing her uncertainty.

"I start by using Sunlight Unicorn's special ability." Luna replied before flipping over her top card only to blink in surprise before smiling. _'What's she smiling about?'_ King Candy thought to himself.

"I drew Speed Spell - Summon Speeder, and now I'll activate it." Luna stated.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Summon Speeder_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate if you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. It cannot attack this turn._

* * *

"I use it to summon Marshmallon."

The defensive monster she used against Nightmare Moon appeared.

* * *

 _Marshmallon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. After damage calculation, if this card was attacked, and was face-down at the start of the Damage Step: The attacking player takes 1000 damage._

* * *

"Next I activate another Speed Spell, Lightwave Tuning." Luna continued.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Lightwave Tuning_

 _Speed Spell card_

 _Activate if you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Select one Level 4 or lower monster you control, until the end phase the selected monster is treated as a tuner._

* * *

"I pick Marshmallon, and now I'll tune my monsters together!"

As Luna said that Marshmallon became three green rings as Sunlight Unicorn turned into four stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower set into Bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza's ace appeared roaring for battle.

* * *

 _Black Rose Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster in Graveyard to change 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"Black Rose Dragon's special ability activates, Black Rose Gale destroys every card on the field!" Luna declared. Black Rose Dragon roared as winds pick up.

* * *

 _Back at Ponyville..._

"Wait what!?" Twlight cried shocked.

"Why would she use that effect!? It will destroy her cards also!" Rarity cried totally shocked.

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

All the cards shattered as King Candy grunted, "She managed to destroy all my cards. But her field is empty right now!"

"I end my turn by setting two cards facedown." Luna finished.

* * *

 **Luna: 2600**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

 **King Candy: 2300**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

* * *

King Candy 4th Turn:

 **(Luna's Speed Counters: 6)**

 **(King Candy's Speed Counters: 6)**

 _'Clever girl, but that won't help her after what I have planned.'_ King Candy thought with a smirk. "Not bad, but I'll start with a special Speed Spell. I activate the Speed Spell - Toon Kitchen!"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Toon Kitchen_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate if you have 5 or more Speed Counters. If you have a "Toon", and a "Madolche" monster in your graveyard, this card can be treated as "Toon World", and "Madolche Ticket". Destroy this card if your Speed Counters decrease below 5, or your graveyard does not contain at least one "Toon", and one "Madolche" monster._

* * *

"Huh?" Luna asked. "I never heard that card in the Toon Archetype."

"It's a new card created specifically for me." King Candy explained with a grin. "Now, I'll summon Toon Gemini Elf in attack mode."

* * *

 _Toon Gemini Elf_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster/Toon_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 900_

 _Cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. If "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, destroy this card. While you control "Toon World" and your opponent controls no Toon monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._

* * *

Luna grunted seeing the monster. "Luckily it can't attack when it's summoned."

"True, so for now I'll just set this and end my turn." King Candy relented.

Luna 4th Turn:

 **(Luna's Speed Counters: 7)**

 **(King Candy's Speed Counters: 7)**

Luna looked at the card she drew before taking a deep breath. "I play Speed World 2's effect, paying 7 Speed Counters to draw one card."

 ** **(Luna's Speed Counters: 7 - 7 = 0)****

* * *

 _Back at Ponyville..._

"Hey shouldn't these Speed Counters be relyible for those Speed Spells?" Rainbow Dash asked the group.

"Yeah she gotten rid of them all for one card!" Spike called.

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

Luna drew, and looked.

Seeing her card Luna smiled. "I set one more card facedown and end my turn, but I promise on my next turn I'll win the duel."

* * *

 **Luna: 2600**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **King Candy: 2300**

 **Speed Counters: 7**

* * *

King Candy 5th Turn:

 **(Luna's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(King Candy's Speed Counters: 8)**

King Candy asked, "You gotten rid of your Counters to draw a card, and place it face-down without summoning anything?"

"That's right." Luna answered.

King Candy grunted before drawing.

"If you aren't going to defend yourself I'll oblige, Toon Gemini Elf attack her directly!" King Candy declared.

"I activate Kuribon's effect from my hand!" Luna countered quickly.

"What the?" King Candy asked as the monster summoned itself.

* * *

 _Kuribon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _When a monster your opponent controls attacks you directly, you can reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card was selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, you can activate this effect during damage calculation. You take no Battle Damage from this battle, your opponent gains Life Points equal to the attacking monster's ATK, and then you return this card to your hand._

* * *

"Kuribon is my friend, and she's protecting me from your attack." Luna explained.

King Candy grunted, "Very well I play the Speed Spell - Mischief of the Time Goddess!"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Mischief of the Time Goddess_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you have 8 or more Speed Counters. Skip 1 turn, to your turn's battle phase._

* * *

"This allows me to get back to my battle phase!" King Candy explained.

Luna's eyes widened in shock hearing that. "Wait, but that means you can attack me again!"

"Yes, and since you said your friend protects you instead of attack you directly I'll use Toon Gemini Elf to attack that Kuribon!" King Candy called. "Let's see if she'll protect you now!"

"I play Kuribon's other effect, I can return her to my hand to negate that attack but you gain life points equal to your monster's attack points." Luna said quickly.

The attack missed.

 **(King Candy: 4200)**

"Why thanks for the points." King Candy grinned.

"Actually you're wrong, I reveal the trap card Oberon's Prank." Luna revealed her card. "This card reverses Kuribon's effect so we both take 1900 points of damage."

* * *

 _Oberon's Prank_

 _Normal Trap_

 _Activate only when an effect that increases Life Points is activated. Negate that effect, and both players take damage equal to the amount of Life Points that they would have gained._

* * *

The effect struck as they both grunted.

 **(Luna: 0700)**

 **(King Candy: 0400)**

"Well I must say I am impressed." King Candy grinned. "But you are still at a disadvantage. It's your move now Luna."

Luna 5th Turn:

 **(Luna's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(King Candy's Speed Counters: 9)**

Luna looked at her deck nervously before her mark started to glow.

"What the?" King Candy asked surprised as they were blinded by the light.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Luna looked around seeing she was in the same endless space as last time._

 _"Luna."_

 _Luna looked to see Yusei smiling._

 _"Yusei, I'm so glad to see you." Luna mentioned running to hug him._

 _"I can't stay for long Luna, but just know that whatever happens we're all connected, and I'll be helping you however I can." Yusei told her as his mark started to glow and two glowing cards appeared in front of Luna. "You can win, you're more than strong enough."_

 _Luna looked seeing it was Stardust Dragon, and a new card._

 _The light slowly faded as Yusei smiled at Luna. "We all have faith in you."_

* * *

With that they exited the space as Luna appeared back at the duel.

Luna looked at her deck before drawing seeing the card as she smiled. "King Candy, this duel is over."

"Show us how." King Candy told her.

Luna nodded. "First I'll summon Kuribon back to the field in attack mode." Kuribon appeared wooing looking at Luna. Luna smiled before taking a deep breath. "Now, special summon Toon Dark Magician Girl from your graveyard."

"Impossible their's no way you can..." King Candy started only for Toon Dark Magician Girl to appear on his field, "What the?"

"It's because of this card, Stardust Fairy." Luna said as a small silver fairy appeared on her field.

* * *

 _Stardust Fairy_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When you control 1 Fairy-Type Monster you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If summoned that way you Special Summon 1 Monster in your opponent's graveyard to your opponent's side of the field in attack position. Then increase this card's level by the level of that monster but take damage equal to that monster's level x 100. If you Synchro Summon 1 "Stardust" Monster using this card: You opponent can't activate any spells or traps this turn._

* * *

 _In Ponyville..._

"Wow! That fairy is so cute!" Fluttershy gushed.

"But how can Luna beat him with that thing?" Rainbow Dash asked a bit off-guard.

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

"Stardust Fairy? What are you gonna do with it?" King Candy asked her.

"If I control a Fairy-type monster I can summon her in defense mode. Though if I do, I have to let you revive a monster from your graveyard and her level increases by that monster's level." Luna explained before a blue glow enveloped her. "Though I take damage equal to your monster's level times 100."

 _Stardust Fairy:_ _**(LV: 1 + 6 = 7)**_

 **(Luna: 0100)**

"Your putting yourself in big risk summoning that fairy." King Candy mused.

"I know, but if I Synchro Summon a "Stardust" synchro monster using Stardust Fairy you can't play any spell or trap cards this turn. Level seven Stardust Fairy tune with level one Kuribon!" Luna declared as the fairy became seven rings and Kuribon became a single star.

 **(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

Yusei's ace card appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _You can Tribute this card to negate the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect that destroys a card(s) on the field, and destroy that card. If you negate an effect this way, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard during the End Phase._

* * *

"2500 attack points?" King Candy asked shocked.

"That's right, just enough to beat you." Luna smiled before closing her eyes thinking, _'Thank you Yusei.'_ "Stardust Dragon, attack Toon Dark Magician Girl with Cosmic Flare!"

The attack attacked destroying the toon as King Candy cried out.

* * *

 **Luna: 0100**

 **King Candy: 0000**

 **Luna wins the duel!**

* * *

King Candy's cart gave out steam for coolent as it stopped as Luna stopped her Duel Board.

"Huh. Guess this is what Bella meant. We're still not ready." King Candy smiled a bit.

"Who's Bella?" Luna asked him carefully.

"That would be me." They looked to see Bella, and Jacko walking to them. "Sorry about King Candy he got really tired about the cave we were hiding in so we can hide until Sayer reveals himself."

"Oh it's fine." Luna smiled as the Mane 6 with Spike walked up, and gasped seeing Bella.

"A... A... A princess!?" They cried shocked.

Bella looked, and chuckled "Oh sorry. I maybe an Alicorn but I'm no princess."

"That aside allow me to introduce ourselves." Jacko told them. "My name is Jacko."

"And I am Bella." Bella smiled.

"You know me as King Candy." King Candy smiled. "And you see we are looking for Sayer.

"Well I told you I dueled his avatar yesterday, and he is working on a way to revive him though, I defeated him." Luna told them. "I think he wouldn't bring him back."

"Your wrong. I feel Sayer's presence somewhere." Bella told her. "Until then we better settle down here."

They all nodded agreeing seeing as how they made new friends.

* * *

 **Okay guys there you go thanks for waiting! Like what I said Ulrich362 helped me at the second half of the duel even including Stardust Dragon. Be sure to review!**


End file.
